Miraculous: Borderline
by Disney-spmira
Summary: Resist. Rebuff. Repeat. When the city of Paris is nearly destroyed as a result of Marinette's emotions, Marinette is forced to make a drastic decision. As Marinette spirals closer to the line between good and evil, she alienates herself from her friends and one true love. In the end, only one miraculous-wielder will stand...and the other one will pay the ultimate price.
1. On the Edge

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I had this idea based off of my own Miraculous theories/speculations, so don't kill me if my story doesn't float your boat. On the other hand, if you love it, please review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 1: On the Edge**_

Adrien paced the halls before class change, his brow furrowed and his mind in a whirl of ceaseless thoughts.

_Should I tell her?_

Adrien looked up, his sharp eyes looking straight through the windows of the Françoise Dupont High School and out into the streets of Paris. After eyeing the Eiffel Tower in the distance for a moment, reminiscing of all the fights they'd fought there together, Adrien focused his gaze on his reflection on the glass pane.

_Would she even care?_

Adrien felt stricken for the second time that week. They had fought Stormy Weather again that morning, and Stormy, being one of their more powerful akumatized villains, had nearly managed to knock Ladybug unconscious into the Seine River. It had been a terrifying moment for Adrien, upon seeing Ladybug so close to death. What would've happened if he hadn't saved her?

Adrien knew that he loved her, and he knew that she knew. And he had never been shy about confessing his feelings, despite having been rebuked again and again.

But this time, when Adrien had kneeled down in front of Ladybug to tell her how he felt, he'd hesitated, for once unsure where to begin.

She had already rejected him twice. He didn't want to be rejected again.

And to him, it seemed like she would always reject him as Cat Noir...but would she love him if he proved he was Adrien?

Would that even be who he wanted her to fall in love with?

Adrien felt an immense fog of sadness descend upon him. People loved him because of his looks. He knew that. His father knew that. And Adrien could not see how anyone would ever love him for who he really was if all they could see was his looks.

"Adrien?"

Adrien blinked and turned to see Marinette standing just two feet shy of him. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into two ponytails, and she wore her stylish gray blazer over a white shirt with a pink flower design. Her ever-present polka-dot purse was slung over one shoulder.

He smiled at her.

_She's a sweet girl, easily flustered but well-meaning. Maybe she likes me for who I am, not my looks…_

Marinette nervously fiddled with the strap of her purse.

"I—" she started, but seemed to lose her words as her brilliant blue eyes latched on to his. "I—I wanted to ask you—"

She giggled and looked away. "What I mean is—will you—I mean, would you—"

"Adrikins!" a sweet voice called out.

Chloe loped over to Adrien and draped an arm over his shoulder, cooing at him. Adrien felt uncomfortable with her attitude, and he cast an apologetic glance at Marinette, who looked angry.

Adrien was taken aback at her fervent expression. Marinette never looked angry like that. Sure, she was willing to speak up for others against Chloe's inconsiderate insults and usually got really mad at her, but Adrien had never seen Marinette look the way she did now.

"Adrien, can I talk to you for a moment?" Chloe said in a sweet voice.

Adrien leaned back warily. "Uh, sure, Chloe."

Chloe raised herself up on her tiptoes to whisper directly in his ear, "You don't have to entertain the poor girl, it's obvious that she's got a major crush on you."

Adrien felt incredibly confused. "What're you talking about?"

Adrien's eyes met Marinette's, and he suddenly realized that she looked hurt as well as angry.

_What did I—_

Chloe leaned back and said out-loud, "Come on, Adrikins, can't you see that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has got the biggest—"

Marinette exploded. "Chloe, just stay out of this!"

She turned on her heel and stalked off, slamming the doors to the locker room closed behind her.

Adrien stared after her, a terrible feeling seeping into his body, as if someone had poured acid into the lining of his stomach.

_It couldn't be...that Marinette had a crush on him? Like, a _real _one?_

Adrien knew that she admired him for his fashion line. After all, she was a fashion designer herself. But Adrien had always felt as if he could count on her for being just a friend, a girl he could actually talk to without swooning over him every three seconds.

"Adrikins, don't be such a dummy," Chloe scoffed. "She's _so _not your level. Look at me! She's nowhere _near _this perfection that you see right here."

Chloe laughed unkindly. "I mean, she doesn't even have the money to buy new jewelry, let alone be worth your time to talk to."

Adrien felt his anger rise up, and he stamped it back down. "Chloe, that was very rude," Adrien snapped.

Adrien ran over to the locker room door and peeked it open.

"Marinette?" he called.

Even though Adrien felt uncomfortable confronting Marinette about his suspicions about her feelings, he couldn't just leave her feeling sad and hurt. Adrien may not like her that way back, but at least he could say...something to help her, right?

Adrien walked into the locker room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Marinette? Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Plagg flew out from his shirt. "Come on, Adrien, what're you so nervous about? It's just Marinette," he wheedled.

Adrien glared at his kwami. "Well, what if she turns out to be just like those fan girls who swoon over me? What if our conversation turns into that?"

Plagg shook his head, and for a moment, his expression turned serious. "Would that be so bad? You've known Marinette for, like, _ever_. She's not such a bad fan to have, you know."

Adrien's eyes fell on a familiar-looking purse laying on the locker room bench. "You know, Plagg, you're right."

Adrien sighed. "Maybe I'm overreacting. Marinette really is a great friend."

Adrien walked over to the bench and sat down, picking up the purse. "And if she's a fan, she's probably the best fan I'll ever have."

Plagg hovered over the bag. "What's this?"

"Marinette's purse. She must've left it here by accident."

Plagg frowned. "I don't think she would've left it by accident."

Suddenly, Adrien heard something. "Do you hear that?" he whispered to Plagg.

Plagg's eyes darted around like he was nervous. "Hear—hear what?" he whined.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at his kwami. "Plagg, it was very audible. It sounded like it was coming from—"

Adrien started to look down at Marinette's purse when Plagg flew into his face. "No, Adrien, don't!" he cried.

Adrien glared at Plagg. "What's the matter with you, Plagg?"

And then they both heard another sound. This time it wasn't a squeak. This time, it was a scream.

_**End of Chapter 1: On the Edge**_

**Author's Note:** **So how was it? The best parts are still to come! My favorite character is Marinette, if you can't already tell, so she's the superstar...or is she? Anyway, thanks for reading, please review but don't flame me, and see you next chapter!**


	2. The Enemy Within

**Author's Note:** **I'm back with my new chapter! As of yesterday 2/6/19 at around 10 pm, I have finished outlining and writing all my chapters. I plan to post new chapters every three days or so, so stay tuned! Please review, and I hope you enjoy this next installment! **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 2: The Enemy Within**_

Marinette didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd been flustered and nervous and awkward—

Oh wait. There was nothing wrong with her.

That's how she always was when talking to Adrien.

Her brain would freeze, and she'd lose herself in those leaf-green eyes of his, feeling like she could tell him anything and he'd accept her the way she was...if only she could actually _tell_ him anything.

Then Chloe _Bourgeois_ had to come and ruin everything!

Marinette stormed into the locker room, feeling the door slam shut behind her with a satisfying _bam_. She slowly leaned back against the door, feeling her strength seep out through her legs, leaving her weak-kneed and exhausted.

_Oh, who am I kidding_, Marinette thought sadly. _I'll always be that clumsy girl he never notices._

She couldn't change who she was. She'd never have the courage to tell him how she felt. So she'd never have a chance with Adrien.

And he probably wouldn't even want to be with a girl like her.

Marinette held back a sob and heard a squeak from her purse in reply.

_Tikki…_

She couldn't deal with Tikki's positive comments right now.

"Wait here, Tikki," Marinette said softly, gently setting her purse down on the bench.

Tikki started trying to fly out of the bag, and Marinette quickly stepped away, behind a line of lockers. If Tikki didn't see her when she came out, then Tikki would return to the purse in fear of being spotted, and Marinette would be left alone.

Marinette stepped towards the locker room door but hesitated, her face scrunched in pain as emotions warred across her face. Even in the torn state she was in, Marinette knew she could be making a huge mistake. She should never leave Tikki alone, for both of their sakes and for the safety of the whole city of Paris.

Marinette closed her eyes.

_How can you be so selfish?_

Marinette started to take a step back towards the bench when the locker room door swung open, nearly smacking her in the face. Marinette flattened herself behind the door and saw Adrien scan the room with a look of concern.

"Marinette?" he called, and stepped into the room.

The door started swinging shut, and before Marinette could change her mind, she grasped the door and slipped through out into the hallway.

Charged with fear and adrenaline, Marinette sprinted down the hallway and burst into the bathroom.

"Oh no, I left Tikki in there!" Marinette suddenly remembered.

Marinette gripped the edge of the bathroom counter so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Arrrgh, how could I have been so stupid?"

As Marinette struggled to contain her panic, she felt her anger slowly draining out of her body and be replaced by defeat.

Marinette stared at her reflection, wondering what others saw when they looked at her. At the same time, she knew she was being pathetic. After all, Marinette knew that other people's opinions didn't really matter in the big picture, and that was something Tikki would definitely say if she were here.

But opinions did matter if that person was Adrien.

"What's the point?" Marinette whispered, and she bowed her head, unwilling to look herself in the eye.

* * *

Hawk Moth felt the powerful surge of hopelessness lace the air in front of him like a trail leading him directly to his next victim.

"Ah, such powerful despair in one so young," Hawk Moth sneered, beckoning one of his moths to land on his palm. "The perfect prey for my akuma."

Hawk Moth watched as his dark power enveloped the white moth and turned it into a shimmering purple color, radiating with potential.

"This one is going to be special, I'm sure," Hawk Moth murmured.

He could feel it by instinct. Her emotions were strong, and her mind was sharp. He had tried to recruit her before but had failed. And now the time has come. She was going to be the perfect one, if not _the one_, to bring down Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Fly away, my little akuma," Hawk Moth commanded, as the akuma flew off. "Evilize this angry teenager, and let me gain my wish once and for all."

* * *

_Okay. Calm down, Marinette, it's going to be okay._

Marinette paced in the bathroom nervously, afraid to go back into the locker room to retrieve her purse and Tikki because she would then have to face Adrien. And she wasn't ready.

Her breaths were coming in too fast, and she felt light-headed. Adrien would just rebuff her again. Like he did every time.

Marinette was sure he only thought of her as a friend, and in any other circumstance, Marinette would've been delighted. But today had been the day that Marinette had promised to herself that she would overcome her inherent fear and tell him.

But not like this. Not as a panicking wreck who couldn't do anything right.

_Think positive_, Marinette thought desperately.

Marinette raised a hand to her earrings and felt her fingertips touch the cool glass of the miraculous earrings. Her earrings were a constant reminder of her responsibility. A constant reminder that she couldn't fail, because people depended on her.

_Tikki would know what to say. What a fool I was to leave her there alone. I need her as much as she needs me._

Marinette looked up, feeling her eyes burn with the tears she was holding back. She stared at her reflection—at the faint freckles across her nose, at the blue strands of hair that hung above her eyes...and suddenly caught sight of something that flitted across the stalls behind her.

"What?" Marinette gasped, and she whirled around.

Right in front of her, hovering above her nose with its darkly-speckled wings and sinister flapping, was an akuma.

Marinette screamed.

_**End of Chapter 2: The Enemy Within**_

**Author's Note:** **Sorry that these chapters are short and haven't climaxed it up yet. Trust me, I'm an action girl, and I want to skip to the action(s) as much as you guys. But these stories take a lot of time, so I can only do it a little at a time. Please review, and thanks for reading this story!**

**P.S. Just to put this out there before someone says something out of misplaced anger, I began reading some other stories starting 2/6/19 and I realized how similar some of them sounded to mine, and vice versa. Please know that I did not copy anybody else's ideas while outlining and writing these chapters at 11 pm at night. I don't believe in plagiarism, and I will not do that to any author. Do note that we're all Miraculous fans and a lot of us will have the same speculations/theories. Personally, I've had these theories since Season 1 of Miraculous two years ago, and I'm excited to share them with you guys. Again, thanks for reading!**


	3. Off the Deep End

**Author's Note:** **This chapter's a doozy, just saying. I hope you guys like it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 3: Off the Deep End**_

Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat.

_It can't be. _

Marinette felt panic run rigid through her veins, and stumbled back a few steps only to come to a jarring stop as her back hit the bathroom counter.

_I can't let it touch me, I can't, I can't, I can't. _

The akuma lazily flapped closer, and Marinette had the terrifying thought that there was nothing she could do to stop it from akumatizing her.

_No. That's not true. _

Marinette couldn't help but squeak as the akuma blew so close that it almost brushed her bangs. Marinette scrambled on top of the bathroom counter and struggled to take deep breaths.

_Control your emotions. No panic. Or anger. Or sadness. _

The akuma stopped floating closer, now just a hair's breadth from Marinette's flats.

As the seconds ticked by and the akuma didn't move, Marinette started calming down. She allowed herself a small, exhausted grin, feeling her heart slow down as her breathing steadied out.

_I can do this. I'm Ladybug. _

The akuma started drifting away.

_Now I need Tikki. _

Marinette slowly lowered herself down from the counter onto the floor, her eyes never leaving the akuma. But the akuma was already a meter away, floating aimlessly towards the ceiling.

Marinette started inching towards the door but suddenly froze in her tracks.

_Tikki's with Adrien. _

Oh no.

_Tikki's with _Adrien_. _

In an instant, faster than was possible, the akuma glided in a whoosh up to Marinette's face, and for a moment, Marinette opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Her thoughts were in a tangle, and she couldn't stop her emotions from spilling out of her in a confusing explosion of fear, exhaustion, anger, pain, and sadness.

The akuma was so close that Marinette could see the tiny hairs on the moth's legs and feel the dark energy pulsing off of the akuma.

Marinette caught her breath and screamed.

"Tikki!"

* * *

Adrien flinched as the cry of surprise and fear echoed off the walls.

_What the—_

Plagg flew around his head in agitated circles.

"What is that?" he cried.

Adrien was already running towards the locker room door. "_Who_ is that?" Adrien corrected, feeling determination replace warring confusion and fear.

Adrien sprinted down the stairs into the courtyard, his heart racing and his thoughts spinning. The voice had sounded familiar. Worryingly familiar.

He had a really bad feeling about this.

Adrien got to the middle of the courtyard and spun around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. As the seconds ticked by, his dread grew, and his hand immediately went to his ring, which he twisted around and around.

_Shouldn't I be transforming into— _

_No_, Adrien thought firmly. _I—I have to find out who that was first. _

_Wait. _

Adrien suddenly realized that he was still holding Marinette's purse in one hand.

"Plagg—" Adrien started to say.

Another cry rendered the air, panic and fear clear in the strained voice. "Tikki!"

Plagg looked sick to his stomach, his face twisted in a stricken look of pain and his mouth half open as if about to cry out. But before Adrien could say anything, Marinette's purse burst open.

Adrien only saw the brilliant flash of red and black for an instant, but he knew immediately what it was—or should he say, _who _it was.

Tikki. The Ladybug kwami.

_Which meant that—_

"Plagg, come on!" Adrien yelled and sprinted in the direction the Ladybug kwami had flown, towards the bathrooms.

And for once, Plagg didn't complain. In fact, he flew faster than Adrien could run and arrived there first, phasing right through the wall before Adrien could call him back.

* * *

"Tikki," Plagg said, out-of-breath, as he emerged into the bathroom.

He froze as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open.

Tikki was trembling before him, her face set in a sorrowful mask of fear as she hovered in the air nervously.

"M—Marinette?" Tikki whispered.

The girl who was Marinette turned to face them, and her dark maroon eyes narrowed in disgust and glee.

"Marinette is no more," she whispered, and slowly raised a fiery hand.

* * *

Adrien ran up to the bathroom door and raised a hand as if to knock before halting mid-step.

_Isn't this a really bad idea to go in without transforming first?_ Adrien wondered.

He looked at his raised hand and stared at the ring on his finger, its silver grooves shining in the dim morning sunlight filtering in from the windows.

_Responsibility. _

Adrien shook his head and went to push the door open when the door frame buckled violently. Adrien stumbled back and stared at the door in shock.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then suddenly, the entire wall blew apart in a powerful explosion that knocked Adrien several feet back, sending him skidding across the floor in a shower of debris and plaster.

Adrien struggled to raise himself up on his elbows. Faintly, in the distance, he could hear kids screaming and teachers starting to direct everyone to the exits.

But all that faded into the background as out of the haze of smoke and plaster, a figure walked through.

She was beautiful in all her glory. Her bodysuit was a vibrant red with bright orange flames flickering up the sides. Her hair brushed her shoulders and showered glowing orange embers of light. Her face shone a rosy pink in the light of the flames that danced down her back and fluttered above her shoulders. Her eyes held a burning passion within their fiery maroon depths. She walked with a lithe stealth and a confident tread that anyone could ever dream of.

She was perfection unto itself.

But Adrien couldn't see the beauty in her because for him, a dark Marinette was a dark world.

_**End of Chapter 3: Off the Deep End**_

**Author's Note:** **How was it? Did I get the drama down? Please let me know by reviewing. Updating this story takes time, and I'd like to know if it's worth it for me to keep posting :) Your reviews give me encouragement! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Paris Burning

**Author's Note:** **I know these are really short chapters, so I'm starting a train of thought that maybe I should post two chapters a day instead one…? Cuz this chapter is really like a "teaser" for the next chapter, which is going to be a _real_ doozy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys! Really appreciate it :) As always, I hope you enjoy this next installment and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 4: Paris Burning**_

It was a wonder what Hawk Moth saw through Marinette's eyes.

She had the clearest insight of anyone he'd ever connected with. Her rage was like an ocean of energy he could feed off of and, in turn, provide to him to fuel her borrowed powers.

But also, because of Marinette, he had finally gotten his first glimpse at the Ladybug kwami.

The one called Tikki.

"Wrath," Hawk Moth hissed. "Get me that kwami, _now_."

Wrath ignored him.

She smiled at the Ladybug kwami as the kwami cowered before her. "Marinette is no more."

Wrath raised her hand and swung her arm as if she were erasing the kwamis before her with a swipe of her hand. Instead, waves of flames shot out from her palm and enveloped the kwamis. With a squeak, both kwamis disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Hawk Moth yelled.

Wrath smiled. "Relax, Hawk Moth. They have simply phased through the fire to fly back to their masters. But I'll get them soon."

_Their masters_, Hawk Moth mused. He considered the girl before him, and the more he thought about it, the more intriguing his speculation was.

Hawk Moth had to wonder: How did Tikki know where to find Marinette?

And how had she known her name?

* * *

With an exhale from her lips, Wrath blew the wall apart in a shockwave of an explosion. She could feel the energy Hawk Moth had given her running strong through her veins like liquid lava that empowered her.

Wrath stalked through the smoke and came upon a boy staring up at her in shock.

_Adrien. _

Wrath's lip curled in disgust. "You," she hissed.

Hawk Moth's voice came to her mind. "Wrath," he warned, but whatever he was about to say, Wrath didn't hear because at that moment, the Ladybug kwami flew into her face.

"Marinette, stop!" Tikki cried. "Remember what Ladybug told you—control your emotions!"

Faintly, Wrath could feel Hawk Moth's mind receding from hers as he drew back to ponder something, but Wrath couldn't care less what it was. All she wanted to do was destroy whatever was in front of her—including the pesky kwami that stood in her way.

"Move," Wrath growled, and with a flick of her fingers, a dry wind whisked through the broken courtyard and swept into a roaring tornado.

Wrath leaned back and laughed, feeling a reckless abandon enter her blood and set her free.

* * *

"We have to do something," Adrien said desperately, staring at the destruction from where he crouched behind the staircase.

Plagg was uncharacteristically silent. "Okay," he finally said, without any enthusiasm.

Adrien paused. "Plagg, what's wrong? Paris is about to be destroyed because of Marinette being akumatized and all you can say is 'okay'?"

Plagg glared at him. "What'd you want me to say, Adrien? Just transform already! This is a whole big mess you're going to have to clean up!"

Adrien stared at him for a moment. "Don't you mean 'Ladybug and me' and not just me?"

Plagg looked away and snorted, but Adrien knew what Plagg was trying to hide. He didn't need Plagg to tell him what he already suspected anyway.

Adrien swallowed and whispered, "Plagg, claws out."

* * *

"Hello, Paris!" Wrath cried in a booming voice as she stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, arms outstretched as she survey her work below.

Paris was burning away merrily, rooftops engulfed in flames and citizens running for their lives as random gusts of wind Wrath conjured up would come howling down the streets to rip them off of their feet and slam them into cars and buildings.

"Isn't it beautiful," Wrath whispered.

She could sense Hawk Moth's presence in her mind.

"Absolutely wonderful, my child," Hawk Moth assured her. "You are my most powerful villain yet. You will definitely be the one to take down Ladybug and Cat Noir and bring me their miraculous."

Wrath chuckled and looked down at her fingertips, examining the smooth material of her suit as if searching for clues within its fabric.

"Oh, I think I already have that covered," Wrath said softly, more to herself than to anyone.

A familiar voice made her turn, and Wrath's lips curled up in a smile.

_Finally_.

_**End of Chapter 4: Paris Burning**_

**Author's Note:** **How did I do this time? What'd you think of "Wrath"? Too cliche, maybe? Hmmm, and should I post the next chapter soonish? Let me know, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:** **This chapter really is the start of the entire plot I have going on here, so I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 5: Playing With Fire**_

"Marinette—" Cat Noir started to say from where he clung to one of the Eiffel Tower's steel beams.

Wrath's expression stopped him dead.

Her face was hard to look at—a mixture of pure hatred and disgust. Cat Noir couldn't look into her eyes without feeling immensely guilty. It felt as if Marinette's akumatization had all been his fault.

And he couldn't stand her looking at him like he was dirt on the bottom of her shoes.

"It's Wrath now, cat boy," Wrath said slowly.

She slowly started moving forward on the steel beam, step by step, and Cat Noir swallowed and backed up, feeling panicky and nervous.

He'd never felt this way before fighting a villain. Maybe it was because this was Marinette he was facing, a girl who had always been sweet and caring towards him. Or maybe because Ladybug wasn't here, and her strength had always lent him confidence.

"Marinette, please," Cat Noir said.

He couldn't stand waiting any longer. In one smooth move, Cat Noir released his staff and swung it straight at Wrath's head. Wrath caught his staff in one hand and for a moment, Cat Noir froze, his eyes locked on Wrath's.

Wrath incinerated the staff and it crumbled into ashes.

Cat Noir only had a second to stare in shock at what he'd thought was an unbreakable weapon before Wrath spun and kicked him reeling into a steel beam. Winds of fiery hot air beat at him until he fell to his knees. Wrath sent waves of flames running down the steel beams to trap him a cage of brilliant fire.

Cat Noir choked as the air around him turned searing hot and made his throat tighten up. He tried to call out "cataclysm" but his lungs were spasming. He wouldn't last much longer.

Wrath stared at him mercilessly for a few moments, her eyes cold and calculating.

"Now, for Ladybug," Wrath finally growled, her eyes flashing a simmering orange. "She's easily accounted for, actually…"

Wrath suddenly threw her head back and laughed, and watching her hopelessly, Cat Noir felt a wave of disappointment.

Disappointment at himself for not having been able to prevent this disaster.

And disappointment at the rest of the world for being able to bring out the worst in a person. The worst in Marinette, the best person he thought he'd ever met besides Ladybug. And if his suspicions were correct...there were no distinctions between the two.

"Lucky charm!" somebody suddenly cried, and Cat Noir stared in shock as Tikki appeared in front of him.

Her tiny kwami hands held out a blanket to him. "Hurry!" she urged, and Cat Noir sprang into action, wrapping the fireproof material around himself and diving through the gaps between the bars of flame.

Wrath burst into brilliant flames and sent waves of stinging fire bolts at him, searing his arms and legs.

Tikki and Cat Noir dove behind a steel beam, which was absolutely no protection for an akumatized villain like Wrath.

"Where?" Cat Noir gasped, still choking on the smoke and heat from the flames.

Tikki glanced around the beam for a moment and said, "Her earrings."

Cat Noir was surprised, even though in hindsight, he shouldn't have been. "Earrings?"

Tikki gave him a solemn look. "Trust me, it's her earrings. And you'll have to use your power. So hurry!"

Cat Noir took a deep breath. "Alright—"

The steel support suddenly cracked and exploded. Metal pieces blew apart from the fissure and Cat Noir barely managed to dodge a piece of shrapnel the size of a dinner plate.

A glance behind him confirmed his suspicions. Wrath was charging herself up for a final round...in which he wouldn't survive much longer.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir yelled out, and he dove forward, Tikki's miraculous fire blanket still wrapped tightly around him.

Wrath grasped his arm, and he cried out in pain as her powerful energy seared right through his costume and into his skin. With a near-superhuman effort, Cat Noir wrenched a hand free and grasped her earring, praying that the right one was the akumatized one.

For a moment, nothing happened as the destroyed earring crumbled into ash.

Wrath spat at him. "You fool," she started to say, but suddenly, her face changed from anger into shock.

"What—" Wrath began, and suddenly crumbled to her knees as the black-purple akuma fluttered out from behind her hair.

Wrath's costume vanished in a cloud of obscure smoke, revealing an exhausted Marinette Dupain-Cheng kneeling down on the steel surface of the Eiffel Tower.

Cat Noir stumbled back in relief, cradling his injured arm. He stared in disbelief and exhaustion as Marinette raised her bluebell eyes to look at him. He could tell from her face that she wasn't clueless about what had happened.

Marinette knew what she had almost done.

A small voice broke the silence behind him. "_Miraculous Ladybug_," the voice whispered.

Cat Noir turned in time to see Tikki fall to the ground in a shower of pink sparks as a wave of miraculous ladybugs swept the city, restoring peace and order. But whatever objects it could fix, it could never heal a living being.

Like Tikki.

_**End of Chapter 5: Playing With Fire**_

**Author's Note:** **Soooo, did I deliver on the "action"? What'd you think about Tikki? Let me know, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Even If

**Author's Note:** **I really have got to set my priorities straight :( And by saying that, I mean that I think I'm going to have to take a little vacation from fanfic for a while, but before I do, I was thinking that I don't want to leave this story hanging for the people who like it. That is why I have decided to just post all my chapters today so that the story is out there for you guys. I don't know when I'll be back after today, but I really hope you guys will enjoy the twist ending of this story. As always, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 6: Even If**_

Cat Noir fell to his knees besides Tikki. He felt sick to his stomach as the implications of what had just happened hit him.

_No. No, no, no, no. _

"No," someone sobbed next to him, and Cat Noir realized it had been Marinette who'd been crying out.

Marinette slipped a hand underneath Tikki's fragile frame and lifted her up. Tears fell from her eyes as Marinette's face contorted in heart-wrenching despair.

"I—I have to fix her," Marinette whispered.

Cat Noir didn't know what to say. What if that had been Plagg instead? He'd react the same way. But reality was reality, and the sooner he could get Marinette to understand that, the better things would be.

"How?" Cat Noir asked gently.

He started trying to take Tikki from Marinette. At that moment, his ring chimed, telling him he was about to transform back.

Marinette suddenly jerked back. "Can I have your ring?" she asked, her gaze suddenly piercing and fierce, and before Cat Noir could react, she'd yanked off his ring.

Cat Noir gave a strangled yelp as his costume started to vanish. Marinette wasn't looking at him, however, so he dove behind a steel beam so she wouldn't see his transformation.

_I have to get back my ring!_ Adrien thought. He wanted to peek around the beam to see what Marinette was doing but was afraid that she'd see him.

Adrien felt shocked that Marinette would do something so blunt. _Do I know her after all? _

Adrien leaned his head back against the beam and took a shaky breath.

_I have to get that ring back no matter the cost. _

He stood up and walked around the beam to confront Marinette...but she was gone.

Adrien felt panic race through his veins as he spun around desperately to catch a sight of her dark-blue hair or bright blue eyes. Instead, his eyes landed on the silver ring set down safely on the Eiffel Tower platform, looking as untouched as it did that day he found it within its box.

Adrien picked it up and put it back on, and Plagg appeared at his shoulder.

"What…" Adrien looked down at his ring, then back up at Plagg, his gaze tortured and desperate. "What just happened, Plagg?"

Plagg shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Adrien," he said hoarsely, and not for the second time in his life, Adrien had no idea if Plagg was telling the truth.

* * *

"Heal Tikki," Marinette had whispered. "Heal her."

_Please._

Her fingers tightened on Cat Noir's ring and her other hand rested on her remaining earring. She was willing to do whatever it takes to get Tikki back, even if it meant defying Master Wu and upsetting the balance of the universe.

Even if it meant destroying the world.

It was her emotions overriding her again and not her brain, but for once, Marinette didn't care. It was the gray area that Hawk Moth always tread upon, and for once, Marinette had stepped a foot inside of it and wasn't willing to let go.

_Please. _

A sudden tingling in her fingers made Marinette open her eyes and gasp. A faint golden glow emanated from Tikki, and it spiraled upward to Marinette's face. Marinette felt the familiar weight of the miraculous earrings rest on her ears, whole once more, and Tikki began fluttering her eyes and stirring as if waking up from a deep slumber.

"Marinette?" Tikki whispered, her eyes sleepy and confused.

Marinette felt tears spring to her eyes even as she scooped up her best friend and hugged her to her cheek.

"Tikki—" Marinette choked up.

She dropped Cat Noir's ring and scrambled up, holding Tikki close to her. Now that the ordeal was over, Marinette was nervous to be there. She knew she'd committed some kind of crime...and although Marinette had always been such an advocate for doing the right thing, this time, Marinette did not regret her decision.

She would do it again if she must. And that was what scared her.

* * *

"Master, what's wrong?" Wayzz asked.

Master Fu shook his head, his hand shaking as he closed the Miracle Box. "A miraculous...it's _gone_," Master Fu whispered.

Wayzz recoiled, his face a mask of utter shock. "But—how can that be? That's impossible," Wayzz cried.

Master Fu shook his head again, his deep brown eyes staring out of the window at the Paris scenery unseeingly. "Not impossible, Wayzz," he said softly. "Just something that I'd never thought would happen on my watch."

Master Fu looked down at his miraculous bracelet. Wayzz hovered worriedly over his shoulder. "Oh, Marinette," Master Fu sighed.

Wayzz buzzed anxiously. "Do you think you were wrong about her?" he asked.

Master Fu looked out of the window again and didn't answer for a long moment. "Sometimes, Wayzz, people do surprising things that are out of character. I'm sure—"

Master Fu stopped for a moment, lost in thought. "I'm sure," he finally said, his voice low and sad, "that she had a good reason. But I hope she knows what she's doing, because Marinette holds the fate of Paris—and the whole world—in her hands."

Master Fu stood up and walked over to the window, his keen eyes scanning the streets of Paris below. "Marinette is the most powerful miraculous wielder there is, and her morals are strong and good."

Wayzz hovered near his master's shoulder. "But if she can be swayed to choose the wrong path, it could be disastrous," Wayzz piped up, an edge of nervousness clear in his voice.

Master Fu stared into the distance, his face withdrawn and pinched with worry. "I don't think anyone could stop her then."

_**End of Chapter 6: Even If**_

**Author's Note:** **Again, I don't know when I'll be back after today 2/11/19 but feel free to review! It gives me encouragement and provides a way for me to jumpstart a new story if I do come back! As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy where this story is about to go and how it'll end! Dun dun dun!**


	7. Catching Up

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 7: Catching Up**_

Ladybug swung through the air, her haste apparent in the way she snapped out her yoyo and flipped over the rooftops.

With one last swing, Ladybug managed to open up her miraculous yoyo and snag the akuma right before it phased through the wall of the bakery where Marinette lived.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug said triumphantly.

Ladybug leapt in mid-air and swung over the rooftops where she landed on a balcony rail and released the de-akumatized moth.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," Ladybug whispered as she watched the moth fly away.

Ladybug swung her yoyo again and leapt clear to another rooftop, where she hid behind a chimney and sunk down into a sitting position.

"Spots off," Ladybug said softly, and her costume vanished to be replaced with Tikki, who hovered over her shoulder protectively.

"Great job, Marinette!" Tikki cheered. "You captured the akuma before it could hurt anyone else!"

Marinette knew Tikki was just trying to be supportive. "You don't have to lie to me, Tikki," Marinette said softly. "I know I messed up. It could've ended really badly for all of Paris."

Marinette looked away. "Because of _my_ mistakes."

Marinette closed her eyes so that Tikki couldn't see the tears that gathered behind her eyes threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

Marinette felt frustrated at herself at not being able to fight the akumatization. She felt frustrated that she had let her emotions win her over.

She was Ladybug! She was the epitome of all who fought back and won against Hawk Moth's dark influence! How could she be that role model when she herself had been akumatized?

Tikki seemed to read her mind and drifted closer to Marinette. She hovered right in front of Marinette's eyes to force her to look at her.

"Marinette, anyone can get akumatized. It's not your fault," Tikki whispered, her voice pressing and truthful. "Would you blame Alya for getting akumatized? Or Nino? Or Rose?"

Marinette brushed her tears away angrily. "But they didn't have as much knowledge on how to fight back as I did! I should've known better than to just give in!"

Marinette clenched her hand and heard something crack. Looking down in surprise, Marinette saw that she was still holding the charm bracelet Adrien had given her for her birthday. She'd held it the whole day, hoping that it would be able to make her feel something. Anything. But staring at it now, all Marinette felt was pain.

"Oh, Tikki," Marinette sighed, her voice choked up with tears and frustration. "How will I ever learn if I continue to be so obsessed with—with someone who doesn't even know I exist?"

Tikki flew closer to Marinette, her eyes wide and urgent as if she wanted to communicate something immensely important to her but couldn't out-loud.

"Marinette!" Tikki cried. "Don't give up on yourself! Adrien likes you as a friend, and that's a great start! Remember what Alya said?"

Tikki's big blue eyes stared into Marinette's, huge and sincere. "You're a great person—you're caring and kind and really, really smart! He'll see that in you soon, one day—trust me!"

Tikki looked so hopeful and trustful—Marinette knew that Tikki truly believed in all the words she was saying. And that just made Marinette hurt more.

Tikki always saw the inherent good in people...maybe even when it wasn't there. She'd believed in Marinette, and she'd been wrong. So maybe, Marinette wasn't the right one to wear a miraculous.

Maybe she wasn't the right one to be Ladybug after all.

Tikki waved her hands nervously. "Come on, Marinette, cheer up!"

Marinette lifted her head, her eyes shining with a passionate determination. "Don't worry, Tikki."

Marinette brushed away her tears with the back of her hand and stood up. "I'm not going to lose control again. I learned my lesson. Let's just go home."

Marinette forced a smile and for a moment, Tikki hesitated. It was as if she could sense some kind of change in Marinette, and she was confused and nervous about it. But then Tikki smiled back, and Marinette relaxed.

Marinette allowed herself a real grin. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Moments later, Ladybug swung by overhead, full-speed, and disappeared over the rooftops. Something clattered to the ground behind her and lay unnoticed on the cobblestoned streets.

A pair of black heeled shoes stepped up to the charm bracelet Ladybug had dropped.

Dressed in an immaculately-pressed black suit with her hair pinned up in a tight, flawless bun, Nathalie Sancoeur bent down and picked up the charm bracelet, examining it as if it were a specimen underneath a microscope. Her face was expressionless, her eyes bright blue and piercing even as her thoughts raced and connected the dots.

"Adrien," she called to her charge, who skulked along behind her in his fencing gear, head down. "Let's go."

_**End of Chapter 7: Catching Up**_


	8. Keeping Secrets

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 8: Keeping Secrets**_

At home, Adrien pulled off his fencing gear and winced as his arm guard chafed against the wound he'd gotten in the fight against Wrath.

Adrien winced as he looked at the sweltering burn.

_Man, this looks bad. _

"You know, you need to get that checked out soon before you die of infection or something," Plagg commented as he chowed down on some Camembert cheese.

Adrien sighed irritably. "Oh, lay off, Plagg."

Adrien was still mad at Plagg for withholding information.

Why had Marinette grabbed his ring? What had she used it for? And where had she gone?

That last part, he could easily find out by himself though. He knew where Marinette lived. It was an easy block away from his house. But Adrien couldn't believe that Plagg wouldn't tell him anything else. He'd thought that they were close! Plagg had admitted that Adrien was the best Cat Noir he'd ever gotten! So why was he holding back?

Adrien threw the last of his fencing gear at the floor and started to collapse on the couch to get some much-needed rest when he heard a noise outside his door.

"Nathalie?" Adrien called.

No one answered.

_Huh. That's strange. _

Adrien looked around for Plagg but he'd disappeared. Adrien had often assumed that it was just because Plagg wasn't very keen on hanging out with him all the time and needed his alone time, but now Adrien wasn't so sure.

What was it that Plagg did by himself?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices passing by his door.

_Was that…_

Adrien hurried over to his bedroom door and it slid open.

"Father?" Adrien called hesitantly as he stepped out into the hallway.

He looked both directions and frowned, stepping into the living room and glancing around the dining table and guest chairs.

But no one was there.

* * *

"Do you think anyone suspects I'm ladybug?" Marinette asked as she worked on her homework in her room on a tablet. "I mean, it was such a big fiasco and you were there and I was there…"

Tikki munched on a cookie and shook her head. "I don't know, Marinette. Hawk Moth akumatized you and saw me with you...but that's why I made sure to say that Ladybug 'taught' you, so that he wouldn't suspect!"

Marinette stopped writing and gave Tikki an exasperated look. "But Tikki, Hawk Moth is sharp enough. He's going to suspect."

Tikki giggled. "Suspect all he wants! Your secret's still safe!"

Tikki suddenly froze mid-chew. "Well, actually…" She trailed off.

Marinette frowned and put her pen down. "What is it, Tikki?"

When Tikki didn't answer, Marinette started getting really annoyed. "Tikki...come on, tell me!"

Tikki shrugged helplessly. "You left me alone in the lockers in your purse and Adrien took it! He saw me flying after you, and he knows that purse belonged to you! So…"

Marinette's eyes were wide. "So he knows I'm Ladybug?"

Tikki shook her head. "He probably suspects, but there's nothing bad about that! Sure, it's not really ideal, but he's not a bad guy!"

Tikki leaned back with her cookie and gave Marinette a cheerful grin. "Relax, Marinette! There's nothing to worry about!"

Marinette didn't answer. She was lost in thought, and although she was reluctant to say anything to Tikki, Marinette felt worse knowing that Adrien might know she was Ladybug.

_What does he think of me now that he knows that I'm Ladybug but became Wrath anyway? Does he think that I'm weak to not have been able to resist Hawk Moth's akuma? Does he think even less of me now that he knows that I'm a failure? _

_That I failed both as a person and as a superhero?_

Marinette looked away from Tikki's unsuspecting eyes, unable to bring herself to tell Tikki about the plan that had been taking root inside her brain ever since the aftermath of Wrath.

Marinette knew Tikki would never get a chance to change Marinette's mind.

Because Marinette wouldn't tell Tikki until it was already too late.

* * *

"Sir, I found this after Ladybug swung by to catch the akuma this morning," Nathalie said to Gabriel. "She dropped it, and I believe it could be a clue."

Gabriel stepped away from the podium and took the charm bracelet that Nathalie held out. He stared at the bracelet for a few seconds and frowned.

"I don't recognize it," Gabriel finally said, his voice rough and weary with exhaustion and frustration.

Gabriel sighed and set down the bracelet. "Honestly, Nathalie, I'm not sure what to think. Marinette was my best chance at defeating Cat Noir and Ladybug, and she failed."

Gabriel looked away into the distance. "For a moment, I thought that she was Ladybug, but she can't be if her earring was destroyed. Which makes me think—"

Gabriel shook his head, and his slate-blue eyes met Nathalie's startling clear ones. "I don't know what to think, Nathalie. This whole ordeal has made me exhausted."

Nathalie spoke assuredly. "Don't worry, sir. You will win soon."

Gabriel let a small smile slip. "Thank you, Nathalie."

Nathalie nodded and left the room, and Gabriel stared after her for a moment.

He was afraid to admit it, but Nathalie lent him strength. After the tragedy with his wife, Gabriel had felt heartbroken and had nearly driven himself insane with grief and his unrelenting search for a cure—even though it was supposedly impossible to find. Nathalie had been by his side the whole time. Gabriel couldn't imagine a world without her. Once Emilie Agreste was back in the flesh, Gabriel's family would be complete once more.

And he would feel whole again.

_**End of Chapter 8: Keeping Secrets**_


	9. Truths Unraveling

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 9: Truths Unraveling **_

Adrien found his father in his study, gazing at the oil portrait of his mom.

"Father?"

Adrien cautiously entered the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

His father didn't turn to acknowledge him, and as the silence grew, Adrien shifted uncomfortably. His eyes wandered the room, and he suddenly caught sight of the bright blue color of a bead hanging off of the charm bracelet that lay on his father's desk.

_Oh no. Is that— _

His father's sudden voice startled Adrien. "What is it, Adrien?"

Adrien looked up to see his father's piercing eyes staring at him. Adrien swallowed. "Uh, where'd you get that bracelet, Father?"

Gabriel slowly turned fully to face him. His eyes were hard like the surface of a marble slab. "And why do you want to know that, Adrien?"

Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I—I was just wondering because...uh, I made it and I, uh…"

Looking into his father's eyes, Adrien suddenly felt an odd sensation.

He felt uneasy telling his father the truth.

By telling his father that the charm bracelet belonged to Marinette, Adrien sensed that that would unfold events in an irreversible, terrifying way. But his father wasn't evil, so why did Adrien feel he needed to hold back?

"...lost it," Adrien finished lamely.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd lied to his father. Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel stared at him for a moment longer before turning back to the painting of Adrien's mom. "This bracelet couldn't be yours. It belonged to Ladybug and she dropped it this morning. I've been meaning to find her and give it back"—his father glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face—"but I can't find Ladybug anywhere."

Gabriel folded his hands behind his back. "See if you can return it to her."

Adrien hesitated then picked up the charm bracelet. One of the beads was cracked down the side.

"Yes, father," Adrien promised, but deep in his mind, he knew that he would never lead his father to Marinette.

He just had a feeling that it wouldn't be safe for her.

* * *

_Tikki would try to stop me. _

Ladybug swung through the city hard, intent on getting to her destination as fast as possible.

_But I'm doing this for the good of Paris. I'm a liability, an incredibly powerful liability who could destroy the city and the world if I slip up again. _

Ladybug took a sharp turn, feeling the wind pushing back the hair on her face and clearing her head. She knew she was making the right decision. The _only _decision.

_And I can't guarantee I won't slip up again because I'm too easily driven by my emotions._

Marinette landed on the rooftop across from the Grand Paris hotel and stared at it for a moment. There was no turning back now.

_So it'd be safer for everyone if I just leave the picture. _

Ladybug cast her yoyo and let herself freefall, the yoyo string pulling tight right at the last minute and propelling her up onto the open roof of the Grand Paris hotel.

Ladybug strode over to the blond girl tanning herself by the pool and waited for her to see Ladybug.

Once Chloe Bourgeois realized that the famous superhero was standing by her side, she squealed and jumped up, spilling the lemonade drinks she'd had balanced on her knee.

"Ladybug!" Chloe cried happily.

She sprung forward to give Ladybug an exuberant hug.

"Oh, what is it now?" Chloe asked excitedly, leaning back. Her bright blue eyes shone with anticipation. "Is it another akumatized villain? Hawk Moth himself?"

Ladybug's face didn't change. It was set in stone, her eyebrows drawn together in an expression of resolute anger and pain. Chloe's smile slowly slipped off her face.

"What's wrong, Ladybug?" Chloe asked.

"We need to talk," was all Ladybug said before she dragged Chloe behind the screen of bushes ringing the rooftop.

* * *

"Are you sure you're making the right choice, Master?" Wayzz asked as Master Fu closed the Miracle Box.

"If Marinette asks for the Bee miraculous, she must have a good reason," Master Fu said firmly. "And I chose her as Ladybug, and I know I wasn't wrong."

He kneeled down on his mat and stared at the patterning on the straw as if he could read Marinette's future.

Master Fu heaved a sigh. "Although, if she's about to do what I think she's going to do, then this could be very bad for all of Paris."

Wayzz flitted around in fear. "Then why did you give her another miraculous?"

"Because, Wayzz," Master Fu said, his voice solemn and his eyes deep and thoughtful. "If Marinette's not able to bear the burden that the Ladybug miraculous brings, then maybe she'll find home with the Bee miraculous."

Master Fu waved a hand. "All in all, if Marinette does not have a miraculous, then that is even worse. She won't be able to fight back."

Wayzz looked sad. "I don't think she's fighting back anymore, Master."

Master Fu sighed again and didn't answer. He couldn't see the future, but he knew that Marinette's challenges were not going to end any time soon. In fact, he suspected that her biggest battle was just beginning.

_**End of Chapter 9: Truths Unraveling**_


	10. Severing Ties

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 10: Severing Ties**_

Chloe Bourgeois could only gape in dumbfounded shock as Ladybug reached back to pull off her miraculous earrings.

"What are you doing?" Chloe hissed, her eyes darting around. "People will—"

There was a brilliant flash, and Ladybug's costume vanished. In her place stood a dark-haired girl with sky-blue eyes and a sorrowful expression. Her hand was outstretched with her miraculous earrings perched on the top of her palm.

"Take them," Marinette said softly.

Chloe could only stare. "W-what? I can't—But you are—"

"Chloe, please," Marinette pleaded. "You have to take them and promise me that you will fulfill the Ladybug legacy with honor."

Marinette's words seemed to snap Chloe out of her daze. Chloe looked at Marinette and for a moment, her sneer was back and Chloe seemed to laugh in her face.

"Of course I will!" Chloe asserted.

She snatched the Ladybug earrings up and stared at them up-close for a moment, her face bright with wonder and awe. Then she pinned them up in her ears and Tikki appeared.

The Ladybug kwami hovered between the two rivals, her gaze darting between the two girls—one face frozen in wonder and awe, and the other face pinched with pain and regret.

Tikki shook her head frantically, her face a mask of horror and hurt.

"Marinette, what have you done!" Tikki cried.

Marinette turned her gaze away from Tikki and deliberately ignored her ex-kwami, even though it hurt her heart to do so. She couldn't find it in herself to explain anything to Tikki, for she knew Tikki would never approve.

Instead, Marinette fixed her eyes on Chloe's and spoke firmly.

"Chloe. Promise me you'll uphold Ladybug's legacy in honor."

Chloe hesitated.

Marinette's eyes hardened. "_Promise me!_"

Chloe flinched and snapped, "I promise! It's just—"

Chloe bit her lip, and a timid expression flitted across her face. She looked at Marinette anew, as if she'd never seen her before, and when Chloe spoke, her voice was soft and distant.

"Does that mean...you've been Ladybug all along?" Chloe asked.

Marinette shook her head. "Doesn't matter, Chloe. Just remember: Don't tell anyone you're Ladybug because that will give villains a way to attack you in person. Promise me that too."

Chloe nodded quickly. She looked like she was still in shock, but to her credit, she seemed to be holding it together.

"I promise," Chloe blurted out.

"Good," Marinette said.

Marinette blinked away the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes. She still refused to look at Tikki, whose silence spoke more than words ever could, but Marinette knew that what she'd done could never be undone. Or forgiven.

Even by Tikki.

_Oh, Tikki. I wish you could understand. _

"I—" Marinette's voice caught as she struggled to envision a life without Tikki. She couldn't do it.

_What have I done. _

She felt hollow and empty inside, her stomach writhing in despair. Yet Marinette was willing to stand firm in her decision, adamant about the fact that she was a danger to this city as long as she was Ladybug, the lead superhero. She couldn't be a leader when she was this vulnerable. Superheroes had to sacrifice things for the greater good, and Marinette was no exception. She had to follow through with her decision.

Marinette forced herself to take a deep breath, and when she spoke again, her voice was steady. "Okay Chloe. Don't speak of this to anyone. Please."

Chloe nodded again. She seemed speechless, unable to do or say anything other than stare at Marinette as if she were memorizing Marinette feature by feature.

Marinette turned to leave when Chloe spoke.

"Marinette?"

Marinette turned. Chloe's face was the softest Marinette had ever seen. She looked almost painfully shy.

Chloe swallowed and locked eyes with Marinette. "Thanks for trusting me. I won't let you down."

Marinette nodded, finding it difficult to swallow herself. Her words caught in her throat, and she had to clear her throat several times before she could finally speak.

"I believe in you," Marinette whispered hoarsely, then turned on her heel and hastily made her way to the elevator.

Marinette rode the elevator the whole way down in silence, letting her tears slip down her cheeks as she stared at the elevator wall without seeing anything.

Marinette felt like she had just made the biggest mistake in her life, and there was no way to undo what she had done. She'd severed her ties with her best friend, handed over her miraculous to her biggest rival, and given up on life as Ladybug.

All because she'd been too weak to resist Hawk Moth's evil akuma.

Marinette bowed her head as she walked out of the elevator.

It served her right. Someone like her should never handle such a powerful miraculous.

On the other hand, Chloe probably could. Although Chloe could be an all-time jerk sometimes, Marinette had discovered that Chloe harbored a soft side and could be loyal. And unlike Alya and Nino, Chloe was rarely affected by others' negative emotions, which meant that she'd be perfect for Ladybug.

Chloe was strong too, and she could be smart. Both great qualities for Ladybug.

But there was more to it. Marinette had swallowed her pride to ask for Chloe's help not just because Chloe could be quick and loyal. Chloe was also spiteful and angry. And as it had been proved recently, Marinette was like that too.

Chloe was the perfect person to replace her because they shared many qualities together, all except for Marinette's emotional weakness. So, naturally, Chloe Bourgeois would make a better Ladybug—

Much better than Marinette Dupain-Cheng could ever be .

_**End of Chapter 10: Severing Ties**_


	11. Irreversible

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 11: Irreversible**_

"Come on, kitty, keep up," Ladybug hustled, the edge of annoyance clear in her sharp voice.

Cat Noir didn't say anything. Instead, he landed on a rooftop and stopped, staring after Ladybug with a frown as she swung ahead, flashing her golden locks as she back-flipped through the air.

Ever since the Wrath incident, Ladybug had been acting strange for a whole week. She'd dyed her hair and acted surprised that he hadn't known about it. She fought differently, using a lot more flashy moves than she usually did. She didn't think as quickly on her feet as before, which led to near-hits that would've ended in tragedy if Cat Noir hadn't jumped in.

All in all, Ladybug wasn't herself. She accepted his teasing professions of love seriously, like she expected him to praise her constantly, and she snapped at him when he wasn't following her closely enough or fast enough. Like he was her personal pet.

Cat Noir shook his head, his thoughts troubled. He quickly sprung after Ladybug, catching up to her with ease.

"Ladybug," Cat Noir said. He tried to catch her eye but Ladybug wouldn't look at him.

_Something's wrong._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cat Noir pressed.

Ladybug snapped at him, her eyes narrowed and annoyed. "I'm fine, stop asking already! _I'm_ the leader here, and _I_ ask the questions! And I'm telling you to _stop talking_."

Ladybug put on a burst of speed and pulled ahead of him. Cat Noir could almost feel the waves of anger radiating from her and found himself more than just a little concerned and confused.

_Was it something that I did? Or has she changed?_

Cat Noir changed his trajectory and headed back home.

Ladybug could finish the patrol rounds by herself today. Cat Noir couldn't stand being near her right now. In the evening, he planned to confront her about her attitude.

And he didn't mean to be subtle about it any longer.

* * *

Marinette turned the Bee miraculous over in her hands, letting the afternoon sunlight catch on its silver grooves. She was afraid to put it on, afraid for reality to sink in once she sees Pollen, the Bee kwami, and Pollen greets her like she'd usually greet Chloe.

Marinette swallowed and put the Bee miraculous back into her polka-dotted purse.

_I can't stand being in my room without Tikki talking in my ear. _

_I miss her so much. _

Marinette climbed up her ladder and onto her roof balcony, where she came to lean against the railing and stare out at the city, where rays of afternoon sunlight filtered in from between the buildings. The sky was a beautiful golden pink and purple, and Marinette felt her sorrow ease its way back into her subconscious, where it could haunt her in her dreams.

Marinette took a deep breath and felt her thoughts clearing and her breathing steady out. For now, Marinette felt at peace.

Marinette closed her eyes for a second when she heard a light _thump_. She whirled around and saw Cat Noir step off the railing and onto her rooftop.

"Cat Noir!" Marinette gasped in surprise.

She stared in confusion as Cat Noir brushed off imaginary dust from his costume. He seemed to be avoiding looking her in the eyes.

Marinette watched in silence as he finally straightened up and locked eyes with her. His eyes were a startling emerald green that shone in the afternoon sunlight.

"Marinette," Cat Noir started. "I—"

He coughed.

_Was he nervous? _

Cat Noir took a deep breath and blurted out, "I have to ask you why you took off my ring that day that uh, you…"

Marinette gave a tight smile. "Oh, that? Sorry, I acted irrationally. I figured that um, since your power was the one that nearly killed Tikki, it could also heal her when brought touching her again."

Marinette held her breath, waiting for him to smash down her lame excuse. Cat Noir gave her an incredulous stare.

"That doesn't make any sense," he argued. "My power is to destroy things, not to heal them. That's Ladybug's power."

"Exactly!" Marinette blurted out. "Uh, when your power and her power align, they can heal people."

_Too close to the truth, too close…_

_Stop talking already, Marinette. _

Cat Noir scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, well, you know how weird Ladybug's been acting right?"

Marinette froze, her eyes darting around the rooftop. "Uh, weird? What...weird? Ladybug's been acting weird?" Marinette coughed. "I didn't know she was acting weird."

Cat Noir was giving her a droll stare.

"Marinette, you don't have to hide anymore," Cat Noir finally said. "I—" Cat Noir swallowed. "I know your secret."

His eyes locked onto hers again and Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," Marinette stammered.

Cat Noir pulled out a familiar-looking charm bracelet from his pocket.

Marinette couldn't contain her gasp. "Where did you find that?" Marinette demanded, snatching the precious present up.

Cat Noir curled his fingers into a fist. "Ladybug dropped that."

There was a terse silence in which Marinette kept her gaze on the bracelet and refused to look up despite the intense stare Cat Noir was searing into the top of her head.

Marinette finally lifted her head and said in a shaky voice, "What are you saying, Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir gave in. "You're Ladybug, aren't you?"

Marinette started shaking her head, but Cat Noir pressed, "Don't deny it, Marinette, I have proof."

He started to say something but Marinette interrupted him desperately. "I'm not Ladybug, Cat Noir, I'm _not_."

Cat Noir's face tightened and he opened his mouth again.

Marinette raised her voice. "Just listen to me!"

A silence fell between them and Marinette felt her breaths coming in short and fast. Cat Noir's face was frozen between anger and hurt.

Marinette said softly, "I'm not Ladybug. I could never be Ladybug. Ladybug is much stronger than I'll ever be."

Cat Noir was staring at her expressionlessly, and Marinette suddenly knew that nothing she could say, no lies she could fabricate, were going to reverse his belief that she was Ladybug.

"Cat Noir—" Marinette started to say when someone screamed behind her.

"Cat Noir!"

Marinette whirled around to see Ladybug standing behind her, staring at Cat Noir with anger and annoyance.

"I can't believe you just left me like that!" Ladybug leapt deftly on top of the balcony railing and turned to look behind her at Cat Noir. "Well, are you a superhero or are you not? Let's go, we're needed!"

Cat Noir glanced at Marinette one more time. Marinette stared back at him sadly and shook her head.

"Trust me, I wish that I were who you thought I was," Marinette whispered. "But I can never be her."

Cat Noir shook his head mutely and leapt away.

Ladybug watched him go and then turned to face Marinette. Behind her mask, Chloe's eyes shone bright and keen.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Chloe whispered. "I've got your back."

Chloe shared an unreadable look with Marinette. Both of them seemed to have realized that the severity of their situation had effectively cut down on any lingering hatred or rivalry.

"Thanks, Chloe," Marinette finally replied. "You're doing great."

At that, Chloe grinned. "Thanks," she said, and then swung off into the afternoon.

Marinette turned her back on the city and walked back down the ladder into her room.

She uncurled her fist to reveal Adrien's present nestled in the middle of her palm. The charm bracelet was still mostly intact, and the plastic beads shone dully in the dim light of her room.

Marinette didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, she was glad that Chloe was Ladybug now and doing her job well. On the other hand, Marinette missed being Ladybug. She wanted to have that second chance to prove her worth.

But she knew, better than some people, that there are no second chances in life. Marinette couldn't afford to put Paris in danger again.

So she'd just have to make the best of her current situation and live on, despite the sour fact that Marinette had just hit rock bottom and knew that she wasn't about to go anywhere.

_**End of Chapter 11: Irreversible**_


	12. Direct Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 12: Direct Confrontation**_

Cat Noir slipped in through his bedroom window and transformed back. As soon as Adrien's costume vanished and released Plagg, his kwami left without a word, leaving Adrien feeling sick and tired of Plagg's recent disappearances.

Adrien had half an hour to stew over Plagg's mysterious attitude, and by the time Plagg finally returned, Adrien was waiting for him.

"Plagg, where have you been?" Adrien said, gritting his teeth.

Plagg immediately darted over to the plate of camembert cheese and started helping himself.

"What?" Plagg said innocently. He swallowed another bite of cheese. "I was off doing what kwamis do."

"Stop with the vague responses, Plagg," Adrien growled. "Let me ask you something: Is Marinette Ladybug?"

Plagg spewed out the cheese he'd been chewing. "W-what? What makes you think that?" Plagg protested.

He flew around in circles before settling on the plate of cheese again. "You think that nerdy, clumsy girl is Ladybug?"

Adrien didn't blink. "Yes."

Plagg stared at him for a moment. "Well, how would I know?" he finally said. "I'm just a kwami—_your_ kwami. I don't know other miraculous-holders out there."

He decisively shoved a giant piece of cheese into his mouth.

Adrien sighed. "Well, it wouldn't matter now. I asked her today and she—well, she's not Ladybug."

Plagg choked for the second time in a minute. "W-when did you ask her that? What did she say? What made you think that?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes at his kwami. "I thought you said you didn't know anything," Adrien said suspiciously.

Plagg shrugged. "I don't!"

Yet Plagg stared at him unblinkingly, waiting for an answer.

Adrien fingered a piece of thread hanging from the arm of the sofa. "Marinette denied that she was Ladybug, even though I saw Tikki hang around her, and Marinette seemed to know exactly how to use my ring to somehow 'heal' Tikki."

Plagg swallowed. "What makes you think that?"

Adrien stared at him. "She told me that."

Plagg didn't say anything for a moment. "Oh."

"Anyway, then Ladybug came up and ordered me to get a move on like she's done for the past week. So Marinette can't be Ladybug because she can't be in two places at once. And Ladybug—"

Adrien suddenly punched the sofa arm in frustration. "Arrgh, she's so—so—"

"Annoying?" Plagg offered.

"Yeah, well, she shouldn't be that way!"

"Because she's your 'one true love,'" Plagg inserted bluntly.

Adrien glared at him, sensing the barb coming. "She's _supposed _to be. And she's not acting like herself. Honestly, I have no idea how Marinette's even supposed to fit in any of this if she's _not _Ladybug. I mean—"

Adrien let out a long breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I got to take a breather," Adrien muttered.

"Please do," Plagg piped up. "You're making me nervous, and I'm a kwami."

Plagg shoved another piece of cheese into his mouth and burped in contentment. "And kwamis don't get nervous."

Adrien didn't reply as he stared off into the distance. He was missing a piece of the puzzle, and it was nagging at him. If only there were a way—

_Wait. _There _was _a way.

* * *

"Finally," Hawk Moth breathed out.

He stood leaning on his cane in his underground chamber, staring out the window triumphantly as he fed on the negative energies that drifted in from the city of Paris.

"Marinette's emotions are back at work," Hawk Moth murmured. "Yet she's holding them back. Hmmm."

Hawk Moth leaned his chin on one hand as he thought. Slowly, his lips curled up in a sinister smile.

"I know what I have to do," he said softly.

* * *

Marinette strode through the park, feeling as if the weight of her book bag was nothing compared to the burden on her shoulders—her burden as the ex-Ladybug of Paris.

Marinette sat down on a park bench and watched the video on her phone again.

"_This is Nadja Chamack with the latest news on Ladybug. Recently, she's been tied with a string of property damages that occurred as she recklessly swung through Paris chasing what she thought was a robber but was just an innocent man auditioning for a role in the movie Thief's Lair. _

"_Last week she accidentally hit a man in the face because she 'thought he had been akumatized.' And a few days ago she was reported blocking the streets and causing a traffic jam just so she could yell at a bystander for not moving out of her way fast enough. _

"_The mayor has given her a one-week grace in which Ladybug is to pay for the property damage and apologize to the people she has hurt in her reckless rampage throughout the city. _

"_Which brings up the question: Should Ladybug be allowed to function anymore as a lawless vigilante? This is Nadja Chamack." _

Marinette groaned and buried her face in one hand.

It was all too much. At school, her moping around had isolated her from her best friend Alya, and Marinette could barely concentrate in class. At home, Marinette felt disconnected from her family and refused to use her Bee miraculous still.

It was taking a toll on her.

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself down. She'd gotten better at controlling her emotions over the past two weeks, and even though she still had enough pain and anger to power Hawk Moth's akumas for a whole month, Marinette had gotten to the point that she could shed her emotions like snakes shed their skin.

Marinette had _had _to learn that. Otherwise she, and all of Paris, wouldn't survive.

Marinette opened her eyes, feeling calmer already. She slowly stood up, shouldering her backpack and pocketing her phone.

She could deal with this. It was just another day like normal. Lonely, boring, and nostalgic, but still, Marinette could handle it.

Marinette started striding out of the park when she caught a flash of silver.

_What is that—_

Marinette gasped.

_No. _It _couldn't _be.

At that moment, the clouds drifted over the sun and the park turned a whole shade darker. Marinette squinted to see something move in the shadows. Someone.

A black dress shoe stepped out from the darkness. The man strode forward, swinging his cane with every step. Power radiated from him like darkness pooling out from a cave mouth, and Marinette stumbled a step back.

It was like seeing a vampire in the rays of sunlight. It was like seeing Frankenstein step out in broad daylight.

It was Hawk Moth.

_**End of Chapter 12: Direct Confrontation**_


	13. On the Defense

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 13: On the Defense**_

Marinette stared in shock, her tongue barely able to move.

She felt half-paralyzed seeing his face up close.

His mask was a brilliant silver that seemed to absorb all the light around him and mute it so that he was cloaked in a slight darkness. His eyes were cold and shone a harsh slate-blue. His smile was smug and confident and seemed to serve just one purpose—

To make her really really angry.

"Hawk Moth? How did you—What are you—" Marinette stopped. She drew herself up and felt red-hot anger course through her, as well as a fierce resolve.

"Get away from me," Marinette commanded.

"Oh, I can't do that, my child," Hawk Moth said in a low menacing voice.

He stopped a few feet away from Marinette and leaned on his cane, looking down her expressionlessly.

"You see, you are the key to this battle that I'm fighting," Hawk Moth continued. He held out a silver-gloved hand. "And I'm asking you to join me."

Marinette didn't say anything for a moment. She stared at his proffered hand as if he'd just offered her a tarantula to swallow, and she felt nausea rise up in her stomach.

_How dare he just ask her to— _

Marinette looked up and her expression was deadly, cold and hard and promising to sear off Hawk Moth's head if she could.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you, Hawk Moth," Marinette spat. "You are a monster, and all you want is Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculous. And I will not help you get them."

Hawk Moth smiled slowly. "Who says I'm a monster, child? I only want the miraculous so I can grant a beautiful wish."

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing beautiful when it comes to _you_."

In one smooth move, Marinette whipped open her purse and brought out the Bee miraculous. She pinned it up in her hair, and as soon as Pollen appeared, Marinette commanded, "Pollen, buzz on!"

Hawk Moth stared in shock as Marinette transformed in front of his eyes into Queen Bee.

Queen Bee smiled deviously. "Surprised?" she asked sweetly before she launched into a spinning swing kick.

Hawk Moth stumbled back and raised his cane.

* * *

"Master Fu?" Adrien said as he entered Master's Fu's apartment.

"Come in, Adrien," Master Fu said.

Adrien entered Master Fu's room and found Master Fu waiting for him.

"You knew I'd come?" Adrien asked as he kneeled down in front of Master Fu.

Master Fu slowly nodded. "It was only a matter of time."

Adrien hesitated. "Master Fu—" he started, but found that he was at a loss for words.

Master Fu sighed. "You're wondering who Ladybug is."

Adrien let out a sign of relief. "Yes, and—"

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but you know I cannot tell you that," Master Fu interrupted. He looked regretful even as he said this. "I will tell you, however, that you should trust your instinct."

Master Fu leaned back. "It's almost always right."

Adrien frowned.

_My instinct?_

Master Fu smiled knowingly. "You'll know her when you see her." His eyes sharpened. "Now, is that all?"

Adrien slowly shook his head. He opened his mouth to tell him about his father when he suddenly hesitated again.

_Do I really want to tell Master Fu about my intuition when it could be nothing? _

Adrien didn't feel that it was right to call out his father when he had no proof that his father was doing something bad—other than a tingling feeling that Adrien got whenever he felt as if he was about to slip up.

"No, Master Fu," Adrien said slowly. He stood up and forced a smile. "Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure, Adrien," Master Fu said, and he watched as Adrien took his leave.

Wayzz flew out from behind Master Fu and looked at the doorway that Adrien had just left through.

"Master, do you think he'll find out in time?" Wayzz asked.

Master Fu sighed. "There is no way of telling, Wayzz, but I cannot tell him anymore without upsetting the balance of the universe."

Wayzz looked worried. "What if it is too late?"

Master Fu frowned. "Let's hope that it is not."

Wayzz hesitated then blurted out, "Master, if it's going to be too late, we should do something to stop it. Otherwise this is getting out of hand!"

Master Fu looked pained. "I've never wanted to be on the sidelines, Wayzz, but I am too old to do anything other than give advice. Maybe I should've been more forward with Adrien, I don't know."

Master Fu looked out the window in time to see Cat Noir leap from rooftop to rooftop, heading home.

"Only time will tell," Master Fu murmured to himself.

_**End of Chapter 13: On the Defense**_


	14. Irreplaceable

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 14: Irreplaceable**_

Queen Bee lashed out with a powerful kick and Hawk Moth blocked it with his cane. He drew his sword and swiped at Queen Bee's head. She gracefully pirouetted and dodged the strike, sweeping her leg under Hawk Moth's and bringing him crashing down.

"See how it feels to be defeated, Hawk Moth," Queen Bee snarled and swung a punch down at his head.

Hawk Moth moved his head just in time to feel Queen Bee's fingers graze his temple and punch the ground instead, cracking the hardened soil and leaving a deep indent.

Hawk Moth landed a solid kick on Queen Bee's torso and sent her crashing back several feet.

_So Marinette really isn't Ladybug_, Hawk Moth mused.

Queen Bee aimed her yoyo straight at Hawk Moth's head, forcing him to block her blow with his rapier.

_But she must know who Ladybug is._

Hawk Moth knocked Queen Bee down with a straight punch and made to stab her through the arm to pin her down with his rapier. Queen Bee's leg shot out and caught him in the jaw, paralyzing the right half of his side and sending him buckling to his knees.

_She seems to know everything, after all. Which means she will be a very valuable asset, whether or not she is willing._

Hawk Moth stumbled back as Queen Bee slowly rose to her feet. She drew a hand across her mouth to wipe away the blood from the cut on her lip then raised her yoyo.

"Wait—" Hawk Moth started to say when he felt a portal open up to his mind.

_I am Mayura. Let me help you._

"No," Hawk Moth choked, but it was too late.

A giant gorilla materialized as a form of protection, and it immediately went for Queen Bee's throat. With Queen Bee distracted, Hawk Moth was able to limp away and de-transform.

Nooroo floated above his shoulder nervously. "Master?"

Gabriel Agreste leaned on the wall of the building for support. "I've got to get to Nathalie," he said to himself, his stomach clenched in fear.

Ignoring the pain shooting up his legs and into his side, Gabriel started running down the block towards the mansion.

* * *

"Argh!"

With a final yell, Queen Bee drove her poisonous yoyo through the gorilla's neck, and the gorilla disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke, leaving behind only a delicate feather that floated down softly onto the ground.

"Buzz off," Marinette growled and her costume vanished to be replaced by Pollen.

Before Pollen could say anything, Marinette caught a glimpse of black and her eyes darted up.

Cat Noir was leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the general direction of Adrien's home.

At the thought of Adrien, Marinette deflated. She walked over to pick up the backpack she'd dropped and shouldered it.

Pollen seemed to sense that Marinette felt lonely so Pollen zipped up to Marinette's shoulder and hovered there to offer her company.

"You did great, Marinette," Pollen said cheerfully. Her eyes were encouraging and bright, and Marinette felt a little better.

"Thanks, Pollen," Marinette said, forcing a smile.

Marinette started the walk home, and although Pollen faithfully stayed by her side, Marinette couldn't help but think that Tikki was a much better kwami.

And no matter how many kwamis Marinette was going to surround herself with, no one could replace Tikki, her one and only Ladybug kwami.

* * *

"Nathalie!" Gabriel cried as soon as he burst into the underground chamber.

Nathalie lay crumpled on the ground, the peacock miraculous a few feet away from her as if Nathalie had been in the middle of taking it off when she'd collapsed, dropping the miraculous.

Gabriel could care less about the peacock miraculous. He rushed to Nathalie, sliding the last few feet on his knees and cradling her head.

"Nathalie," Gabriel whispered. "Please, wake up."

Nathalie's eyes fluttered, and Gabriel could not explain the immense wave of sheer relief and joy he felt at seeing her awaken.

"Mr. Agreste?" Nathalie whispered, her voice hoarse.

Gabriel smiled, for once forgetting about his vendetta against Ladybug and Cat Noir and only thinking about how beautiful Nathalie's blue eyes were.

"Nathalie," he breathed. He hugged her, and felt comforted by her presence.

After a moment, Gabriel drew back and his relief was replaced with anger.

"Nathalie, I _told _you never to use the Peacock miraculous!" Gabriel scolded Nathalie.

Looking at Nathalie, he felt the familiar fear creep in. Fear that he would lose her the way he lost Emilie.

Nathalie blinked. "Sir, I had to save you. I told you before…"

Nathalie smiled at him weakly. "I would give my life to save yours so that you may fulfill your wish."

Nathalie raised a weak hand and gestured. Gabriel followed her gaze and saw his beautiful wife resting in her chamber, her face set in peace.

_Oh, Emilie. _

"Nathalie, I still won't have you using that miraculous. It's too dangerous," Gabriel asserted. "I forbid you from using it."

Nathalie struggled to sit up and Gabriel grabbed her shoulder to support her. Nathalie nodded but suddenly burst into a coughing fit.

Gabriel looked on worriedly, feeling helpless as he watched her wheeze.

"I promise, sir," Nathalie coughed out.

She looked up at him, her eyes soft, and Gabriel suddenly wondered how it was that he never saw how much Nathalie actually cared for him. It made him feel both immensely happy but also really confused.

_How can I—_

Nathalie suddenly collapsed back against Gabriel, and instinctively, Gabriel took her hand, not knowing what else to do.

"Nathalie," Gabriel said desperately.

Nathalie opened her eyes one last time. "I believe in you, sir," she whispered, and then Gabriel felt her last breath leave her lungs, and Nathalie didn't stir again.

Gabriel choked. "Nathalie," he cried, his voice wracked with pain and guilt.

Gabriel bowed his head over her body and shook with the force of his silent sobs.

He would avenge her. He would make everything right. Once he had both miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, he'd bring his wife back.

And then he'd bring Nathalie back.

"I promise," Gabriel whispered.

_**End of Chapter 14: Irreplaceable**_


	15. Capturing Prey

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 15: Capturing Prey**_

Hawk Moth had a new plan.

After seeing the latest news on Ladybug, he'd realized that Ladybug had lost her edge. Queen Bee was rising and still going strong, but Ladybug was struggling like she was out of her element. She had no people's skills, no insight, and she could not fight as well as she used to.

Which meant that it was prime time for Hawk Moth to strike.

He set his trap in the middle of his mansion, in front of the double staircase in the foyer of the house.

And Hawk Moth knew that Ladybug would take the bait.

* * *

Adrien halted mid-step as his phone rang.

"What's that?" Adrien muttered as he pulled out his phone.

Plagg peeked out of his shirt and glanced at the screen.

"Ooh, a news alert," Plagg crooned.

Adrien hissed at him. "Get back down! People are going to see you!"

Plagg snorted but disappeared again, and Adrien clicked on the alert.

"_This is Nadja Chamack, with urgent news. Ladybug has been reported robbing the Agreste mansion after she attacked fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Police have surrounded the house and are ready to storm in—"_

Adrien gaped at the screen. "What?" he cried. "Plagg, this can't be right!"

Plagg poked his head out again. "Well, you did say Ladybug was acting funny," Plagg pointed out. "Maybe she's finally gone full-on crazy."

Adrien growled in annoyance. "You're no help!"

He ran into the bathroom to transform as quickly as possible. He had to help his father.

_I hope he's okay._

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Tikki skulked in Chloe's fashion bag, listening to Ms. Bustier's latest lecture on the principles of love in literature.

_Love, right. Look where that got Marinette._

Tikki sighed. She missed Marinette badly, and Tikki knew Marinette must miss her too.

After all, how could Marinette choose Pollen over her? Pollen was practically as stuck-up as Chloe was!

The only people she really talked to now wasn't even a person—it was a kwami! Plagg, to be specific.

As soon as Plagg had found out that Marinette had forsaken her Ladybug duties, Tikki and Plagg had met up every night to come up with a plan to get everything back to the way it was—the way it _should be_.

But coming up with a good plan was hard. Plagg's latest idea was to get Adrien and Marinette together to have a camembert feast and get them to confess their love over cheese.

Yeah, right.

Tikki jumped as Chloe's phone buzzed.

"It's a news alert!" Tikki realized.

Tikki poked her head out of the bag and saw Chloe staring dolefully at the chalkboard.

"Chloe!" Tikki hissed.

Chloe glanced down. "Not now, Tikki," Chloe muttered.

Tikki glared at her.

_She's so apathetic! _Tikki thought. _She's nothing like Marinette! _

_No one could ever replace Marinette. _

Tikki hadn't been lying when she'd said that Marinette was the best Ladybug ever. Tikki just wished that Marinette had believed her.

"Chloe," Tikki pressed. "It's a news alert—and it's about you!"

Chloe gasped. "Really? Is it something good? Did they finally realize that I'm awesome and should be recognized as such?"

Chloe looked hopeful for once, and Tikki felt almost bad for crushing her bubble.

Tikki gave Chloe an exasperated look. "Actually, they're saying you just robbed Gabriel Agreste's house. So are you going to stop the imposter or not?"

Chloe hesitated and for a moment, Tikki felt like Chloe was finally going to choose the right thing for once. But then Chloe's face fell and she turned away from Tikki.

"I can't, Tikki. I suck at being Ladybug," Chloe said sadly.

Tikki wasn't willing to give up, even if it was Chloe Bourgeois. "Chloe, it's your job! You promised!"

But Chloe was no longer listening.

* * *

"Ha!" Cat Noir cried as he burst in through the double doors of Gabriel Agreste's home.

He scanned the foyer looking for the akumatized villain, but there was no one there.

_Huh?_

Suddenly, someone dropped down from the ceiling and caught Cat Noir in the face with the hilt of a rapier.

Hawk Moth.

"Looks like I caught the cat and not the bug," Hawk Moth gloated as he stood over Cat Noir, who was on the floor struggling to get up. "Where _is _the bug, hmm?"

Hawk Moth reached down for Cat Noir's ring and Cat Noir lashed out with his fist, catching Hawk Moth in the jaw.

Hawk Moth jerked back and that was all the break that Cat Noir needed. He sprinted upstairs and slammed the door to his room closed.

That was when Hawk Moth activated the lockdown procedures and bars slammed down on the windows and doors.

Additional bars started slamming in around Cat Noir, caging him in a tighter and tighter circle, activated remotely by Hawk Moth. Cat Noir stumbled back as the bars narrowly missed him as it slammed down into the ground. His space was about a couple of feet across now.

_How is Hawk Moth doing this? Was this a part of my father's house design? Why would he design cages for me?_

Cat Noir felt panicked. He had only one option.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir yelled.

He raked his fingers across the iron bars and they crumbled like plaster.

Cat Noir burst through the door of his room back into the hallway, where Hawk Moth stood waiting.

"Finally," Hawk Moth said, and he launched his rapier straight at Cat Noir's leg.

Cat Noir leapt but not fast enough, and the rapier drove through Cat Noir's boot sole and pinned him down. Hawk Moth leapt forward to rip off his ring but Cat Noir palm-heeled him in the face. As Hawk Moth reeled back, Cat Noir ripped his boot off and sprinted down the stairs.

His ring was already beeping.

_How am I— _

He could only think of one thing.

"Claws off," Cat Noir whispered, and his costume vanished.

Adrien hid within an alcove and saw Hawk Moth leap down into the foyer.

"Don't bother hiding, Cat Noir," Hawk Moth growled.

Hawk Moth stood in the middle of the foyer for a moment, his eyes raking the entryway. Adrien stood stock-still, barely daring to breathe.

Sudden as a snake striking, Hawk Moth sprang forward and grasped Adrien by the throat.

Adrien's expression of shock and terror mirrored Hawk Moth's.

"A-Adrien?" Hawk Moth stuttered.

"You—you know who I am?" Adrien stammered, his eyes locked on Hawk Moth's cold, grey eyes.

Hawk Moth's expression of surprise turned into cold anger. "Where is Cat Noir? Where did you see him disappear?"

Adrien pointed a finger outside. "He ran off that way."

Hawk Moth stared at him intensely, and for a moment, Adrien felt frozen in terror, feeling sure that Hawk Moth was about to discover his secret.

Then, for some reason, Hawk Moth let him go. Without a word, he disappeared out the door and never came back.

Adrien stared after him for a long time, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage, and he didn't calm down until Gabriel Agreste walked through the front door, looking ruffled but unharmed.

"Adrien," Gabriel said gruffly, and he stepped forward to engulf his son in a hug.

"Father," Adrien said, his voice muffled in his father's chest.

After a moment, he stepped back and looked up into his father's slate-blue eyes. "Father, I—" Adrien swallowed. "Hawk Moth was here and he—He used the lockdown procedures to capture Cat Noir. I saw it from the staircase."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Why were you here instead of at school, Adrien?"

Adrien gulped. "I was worried about you so I came here."

Gabriel stared at him for a moment. "What was your point, Adrien?"

Adrien took a deep breath. "Father, why were there iron bars used as a cage in my room? Did you—"

Adrien couldn't continue. How could he accuse his father of wanting to lock him up, let along _hurt _him?

Gabriel's face was unreadable. For a moment, he didn't answer and just held onto Adrien's shoulders as if unwilling to let him go.

"Adrien, that villain Hawk Moth must've hacked into my security system and manipulated the iron bars used for the outside of the mansion," Gabriel finally said, his voice rough and hard. "I would never use it on you, you know that."

Gabriel held Adrien's gaze, and after a terse moment, Adrien forced a smile.

He wanted to believe his father. He really did. But something about what Gabriel said wasn't right. Iron bars were never used for security. Gabriel used titanium metal sheets instead.

So his father was lying.

_**End of Chapter 15: Capturing Prey**_


	16. Caught Off Guard

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 16: Caught Off Guard**_

Hawk Moth paced in his underground chamber, his thoughts awhirl.

When he'd first found Adrien in the foyer, Hawk Moth had felt an incredible surge of fear for his son.

What if Adrien had been caught in the crossfire? What if something had happened to him?

Hawk Moth would've never forgiven himself if that had happened.

Hawk Moth raised his head and looked at the two chambers in front of them. Emilie Agreste rested in one of them, and Nathalie Sancoeur rested in the other. Both of them were a reminder of his ultimate goal and of how far Hawk Moth was willing to go to save them.

But what if Adrien hadn't been in danger from the crossfire after all? Because he'd actually been part of the battle _itself_?

Because he actually was Cat Noir?

Hawk Moth stroked his chin thoughtfully, his eyebrows drawn down in a harsh frown. He had suspected Adrien before, but had realized that it couldn't be him when Cat Noir appeared to save Adrien. Adrien couldn't possibly have the power to be in two places at once, so Adrien couldn't be Cat Noir.

But what if Hawk Moth had overlooked something? Miscalculated something?

Could he have made a mistake?

Hawk Moth strode over to the sky window and looked out at the city.

There was only one thing Hawk Moth could think of that would prove Adrien's innocence once and for all. Hawk Moth tightened his hand on his cane and turned to look one last time at the two chambers of his loved ones.

Hawk Moth felt conflicted. If Adrien failed his test, then Hawk Moth would be forced to make a decision.

Offer Adrien a chance to fight by his side. Or take him down once and for all.

* * *

Marinette hummed as she put the final touches on her designer jacket.

"There," Marinette sighed contentedly.

She carefully draped the jacket over the back of her chair and stood back to survey her work. The jacket was sequined in light pink sparkles and had small flowers sewn into the high collar.

All in all, it wasn't the best of Marinette's work but it wasn't bad either.

Marinette started putting away her designer materials and tucking away the excess fabric into the drawers in her desk. Her hand brushed against a picture that had fallen off her bulletin board.

_Adrien. _

Marinette slowly lifted the picture up closer and looked at it for a long moment. It was the picture of Adrien when he'd posed for a photo-shoot in the park. Alya had been there, and Manon, Marinette's little charge.

Marinette blinked back her tears and quietly slid the picture into the drawer and shut it.

Pollen flew over to take a look.

"Marinette," Pollen started to say when someone knocked on the rooftop.

Marinette stared at the hatch for a moment, her mouth agape.

_Who could that be, knocking on the hatch leading to the rooftop?_

Marinette slowly climbed up the ladder. Her senses were on hyper-alert, and Marinette could feel the rough wood sliding under her palms as she cautiously climbed up to the top.

Marinette hesitated, then she lifted the hatch open.

"Hello?" Marinette called as she emerged onto the roof.

A movement caught her eye and she turned to see the person she least expected to see visit her on a rooftop.

Hawk Moth.

Marinette stared in shock for a few seconds. No one said anything. Hawk Moth made no move towards her.

Honestly, Marinette couldn't think what to say. She'd just fought Hawk Moth a few days ago, and for Hawk Moth to appear in front of her again, within the same week, was more than just _unusual_.

It was bizarre. Abnormal. Unfathomable.

Something was wrong.

Hawk Moth spoke, his grey eyes never leaving Marinette's face. "I have to show something to you."

Marinette opened her mouth to refuse. Her hand half went to the Bee miraculous clipped under her hair. But something stopped her.

Maybe because Marinette saw an opportunity to see what Hawk Moth had to show her, to find a better way to take him down. Maybe because she was tired of being left in the dark.

Or maybe because of Hawk Moth's tone. He sounded different. Pleading. Sad.

Desperate.

So Marinette took a chance.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois flipped over a chimney roof and launched herself into the air, feeling the wind beat against her face as her yoyo whipped out to hook onto the rooftop across the street.

She was looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Chloe had tried to convince herself that she was having fun. That she was doing great. That she was as good a Ladybug—maybe even better—than Marinette had been.

But even Chloe couldn't lie to herself.

She'd messed up a lot, having screwed up saving people, talking to people, and protecting people. Chloe had thought that she'd be a natural at being Ladybug. After all, she'd excelled at being Queen Bee, and Chloe had a lot more flair and style than Marinette.

But it turned out that being Ladybug wasn't just about having flair and style. Being Ladybug was difficult and stressful, and Chloe had to admit that she could never replace Marinette, let alone be better than her.

Chloe had to find Marinette and correct this before it was too late.

But even though Chloe relentlessly combed the Parisian streets looking for Marinette at the bakery, at the school, even at Chloe's home, she couldn't find Marinette anywhere.

Chloe felt panicked, as if she were a bird being caged in. No matter how hard Chloe tried to shake her feeling of anxiety, she felt like if she couldn't find Marinette soon, it would be too late.

"Marinette, where are you?" Chloe whispered as she landed on a building's spire.

Her eyes scanned the city below her. There were mothers pushing around their strollers in the afternoon sunlight, couples strolling along the sidewalks laughing with each other, and commuters hurrying home to their loved ones.

But no Marinette.

_**End of Chapter 16: Caught Off Guard**_


	17. Cornered

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 17: Cornered**_

Marinette stared around silently, unable to believe her eyes. Hawk Moth's underground lair was immaculate and dark, branded with his moth symbol everywhere. It wasn't immediately evident that the man who owned this chamber was evil, for there was nothing obviously sinister at work in the room. Just a few dimly lit lights along the walls illuminating an iron bridge path that led to a small resting place, surrounded by bright green foliage.

And in the middle of the foliage rested two glass chambers.

Marinette had already recognized the mansion when Hawk Moth had led her in through a back door, but upon seeing the two people in the preservation chambers, her suspicions were confirmed.

She felt as if she were falling a long way down, gasping for oxygen at the bottom of the ocean's trenches.

_How could I have not seen it? _

_It had been right in front of me this whole time._

Hawk Moth pulled her from her thoughts as he waved a hand. "This, is where my end goal lies."

Hawk Moth stepped up to the two chambers and stared at his wife with a painful longing that made Marinette want to look away.

"Don't you see," Hawk Moth said softly. "I do this so that I can save my true love. My only true love. I—"

Hawk Moth clenched a fist and placed it over his heart, bowing his head. His pain was apparent in his tense posture.

"I feel empty without her," Hawk Moth said in a low voice, almost as if he were murmuring to himself.

Marinette felt a twinge in her chest as she looked at Hawk Moth and his wife. What would she give to have that kind of love? Unrelenting, unconditional love.

"I—" Marinette began to say.

Hawk Moth turned, his fist still clenched. "What would you do if this had been your one true love and he was gone?"

Marinette looked away, feeling anger seep into her bones at the thought of Adrien being hurt. "I'd probably—"

Marinette swallowed and stopped. For a long moment, she didn't speak and just looked down at the iron grating under her feet.

"I don't know, actually," Marinette finally continued softly.

Marinette closed her eyes, feeling her sadness like a physical pain in her chest. "I don't know because I don't _have _a true love."

Marinette opened her eyes, and through the blur of tears, she saw Hawk Moth open his hand.

An akuma flew out, its wings darkly beautiful as it lazily flapped up, and Marinette only had time to gasp in realization before the dark moth reached her.

* * *

Chloe had been searching Marinette for a long time, but to no avail. It was getting late, and she needed to get home or she'd miss the dinner party with her dad.

Chloe started to swing back towards the Grand Paris hotel when a movement caught her eye.

"Marinette!" Chloe cried, relief filling her with a light happiness as Chloe hastily zipped over to where Marinette waited on a rooftop.

But when Chloe got closer, she realized that Marinette looked different. It was still obviously her, but her eyes were a shade darker, and her skin was paler. Her hair was completely black, and Marinette's clothes were a muted gray.

"Marinette," Chloe gasped. "W-what happened to you?"

Marinette looked up, and the black lines around her eyes made her look sinister and powerful.

"Give me your miraculous, Ladybug," Marinette said softly. Her voice was rough with an edge of menace. "And you won't be hurt."

* * *

Adrien came into the living room. "What'd you call me for, Father?" he asked, looking up from his world history textbook.

But Gabriel Agreste wasn't there.

Instead, Hawk Moth stood there, staring at him with an unfathomable expression.

Adrien yelped and dropped his textbook. He ran to the door and tried to yank it open but it was locked tight.

Adrien spun around in fear but Hawk Moth still stood where he was a few feet away, unmoving.

"Hello, Adrien," Hawk Moth finally said. His voice was deep and smooth. "Have a seat. I want you to see something."

* * *

Ladybug came crashing through the windows in an explosion of sharp glass a few moments later.

Adrien had been sitting on the edge of a chair nervously, and he had had just a few seconds to flinch and cover his head, hoping that no shards were going to slice right through him. But he hadn't needed to worry.

Hawk Moth stood in front of Adrien and whirled his cane so that all shards coming Adrien's way were deflected. Hawk Moth didn't glance over at Adrien once Adrien had sat down, but Adrien suspected that Hawk Moth was keeping an eye on him.

But why?

Adrien was left confused more than ever, and even more wary of what Hawk Moth had planned.

"What—" Adrien began, but Hawk Moth cut him off.

"This, my boy, is where the fun really begins," Hawk Moth hissed.

Hawk Moth rested a hand on Ladybug's shoulders, and now Adrien could see that she looked different.

Her costume's colors were muted and Ladybug's hair and eyes were darker. She'd changed.

_No._ _She'd been akumatized._

Adrien gasped in horror. "What have you done?" Adrien cried.

Hawk Moth strode in front of Adrien, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"You see, my plan has been to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous to grant one wish," Hawk Moth began saying, but Adrien wasn't listening.

_I have to do something. I have to transform. _

_Even if it means revealing my secret identity._

Plagg peeked out of Adrien's shirt collar, taking stock of the situation.

Hawk Moth was turned away from Adrien as he continued talking, so he didn't see Plagg. But in a few seconds, he was going to turn back, and Adrien would ruin his element of surprise.

"Plagg," Adrien started to hiss.

Unexpectedly, Plagg flew down to Adrien's ring. "I have an idea," Plagg said, and he looked up at Adrien. "I need your ring."

Adrien stared. "What?"

Adrien glanced up quickly and saw Hawk Moth talking to Ladybug in a low voice. "...give me your miraculous—"

Adrien gasped. He didn't have a lot of time.

"Okay, Plagg," Adrien said, swiftly taking off his ring and handing it to Plagg. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Without another word, Plagg grasped the ring.

Hawk Moth turned and his eyes pierced Adrien's. Adrien held his breath and held Hawk Moth's gaze.

Hawk Moth hadn't seen Plagg disappear behind him through the wall.

_Hurry, Plagg. _

Somewhere out there, Plagg frantically flew through the city, acutely aware of the valuable miraculous he clutched in his paws.

_**End of Chapter 17: Cornered**_


	18. Breaking Through

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 18: Breaking Through**_

The bakery smelled sweet and was filled with racks of croissants and pastries. The light outside was waning and the shop was lit with a merry golden glow.

The conversation, however, was anything but golden.

Nino Lahiffe shared a worried glance with Alya.

"Are you sure she's not in her room?" Nino asked Marinette's mom.

Sabine Cheng shook her head, her confused expression matching Nino's and Alya's. "No, she's not. She didn't answer when I called, and when I came up to check on her, she was gone!"

Sabine turned to look at her husband, who patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure Marinette will turn up somewhere," Tom Dupain said reassuringly. "She sometimes gets an idea and just runs off without telling us. She's forgetful sometimes."

At that, Sabine and Alya nodded. Marinette was known for disappearing without warning.

"Okay, thanks," Alya said. "We just wanted to talk to her."

Nino and Alya walked out of the bakery and Alya crossed her arms. Nino glanced at her furrowed brow and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's alright, Alya," Nino said assuredly.

Alya huffed out a breath. "It's not just that, Nino. Marinette's been acting strange for the past few weeks. She's more distractful than usual and she's really distant."

Alya's face fell. "She's changed so much. I have to wonder what's up with that girl. Did something happen? Why didn't she tell me?"

Nino opened his mouth to say something when he saw a flash of black. He took a few steps forward and turned back to look at Alya, who stared down at the ground with a thoughtful frown, muttering to herself.

Nino was about to say something to her when he heard a hiss.

"Psst! Over here!"

Nino warily walked around the bakery and saw no one.

"What?" he said. "Who's there?"

"I'm right here," came the squeaky voice and suddenly a kwami flew in front of him.

The kwami was a black so dark he almost shone purple, and his eyes were slitted black ringed with gold and leaf-green.

Nino gasped. "Dude! Are you—"

The kwami shushed him. "I'm Cat Noir's kwami, Plagg, and here's his miraculous."

The kwami dropped a silver ring into Nino's palm.

"Hurry and put it on!" the kwami urged. "There's not much time! Ladybug and Cat Noir need your help!"

Nino stared at the ring for a moment.

_This day is getting weirder and weirder. _

"Okay," Nino said, and he put on the ring.

* * *

Adrien was starting to think that Plagg had gotten lost or—worse—caught, when suddenly, as Ladybug was about to take off her miraculous earrings and give them to Hawk Moth, Cat Noir burst in through the shattered window and landed in a crouch.

"Back off, Hawk Moth," Cat Noir snarled.

Hawk Moth's whirled around to stare dumbfoundedly at Adrien.

"What—" he started. "But how is that possible?"

_Oh. He thought I was Cat Noir. _

What a disaster it would've been if Adrien had transformed. Adrien suddenly felt a rush of relief and gratitude for Plagg.

_Good thinking, Plagg. _

Hawk Moth recovered quickly and pointed at Cat Noir. "Get his miraculous!" he commanded Ladybug.

Ladybug moved to intercept Cat Noir but Cat Noir was ready. He flipped over her head and in mid-air, pulled off her earrings.

Ladybug's costume vanished to be replaced with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien gasped, his mind reeling.

_So it was her!_

Cat Noir reached out to grab Marinette's purse but Marinette lashed out with a hard side-kick. Cat Noir flew back several feet and crashed through several marble statues standing at the edge of the room.

Marinette stalked forward, and Cat Noir stirred.

Hawk Moth's lips curled into a smile as he watched the events unfolding.

_I have to do something_, Adrien thought.

He started getting up off the chair to tackle Hawk Moth when Cat Noir suddenly exploded forward, his hand encased in his cataclysmic power. His hand touched Marinette's purse and disintegrated it, releasing Marinette once more from Hawk Moth's spell.

"What?" Marinette gasped, staring down at her hands.

Cat Noir shoved her Ladybug earrings at her. "Here! Quick! Hawk Moth is right there!"

Marinette turned to stare at Hawk Moth in shock. The two of them shared an unreadable look for a few seconds until Marinette's eyes hardened. She reached up and decisively attached the miraculous earrings to her ear.

Tikki appeared, and the look on her tiny face upon seeing Marinette was absolute joy.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette called, and she transformed into the miraculous Ladybug.

Hawk Moth stumbled back as Ladybug and Cat Noir launched themselves at him. The ceiling shuddered as Hawk Moth was kicked into the wall with enough force to break bones.

Ladybug and Cat Noir leapt through the hole in the wall and scanned the adjacent room for Hawk Moth but he had disappeared. Again.

Ladybug paused for a moment before turning back to walk over to Adrien.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Adrien lost his breath as he stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

Marinette is Ladybug.

"Yeah," Adrien breathed out.

Ladybug smiled, almost shyly, and opened her mouth to say something else. That was when Chloe walked into the mansion, her tread cautious and careful.

"Marinette?" Chloe asked. "Are you—"

Ladybug quickly walked over to Chloe and said, "I'm glad you're alright. Everything's fixed. It's all back to normal."

Ladybug leaned over and whispered something in Chloe's ear. Chloe nodded.

Ladybug stepped back and said, "Tikki, spots off."

Tikki reappeared as Marinette's costume vanished. "Here, Chloe," Marinette said, removing her earrings. "Give this back to Ladybug for me and tell her 'Thank you for trusting me.'"

The two rivals shared an unreadable look for a moment, their eyes flashing with an unsaid secret.

Then Chloe took the earrings and nodded. "I will."

_**End of Chapter 18: Breaking Through **_


	19. Turmoil

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 19: Turmoil**_

Plagg returned to Adrien half an hour later with his ring, phasing through the wall of his room and appearing in front of him.

"Who did you pick to be me?" Adrien asked as he put on the ring.

Plagg shrugged as he flew over to the plate of Camembert cheese. "Your best friend."

"Oh!" Adrien thought for a moment then grinned. "That was a great choice."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Of course it was! I'm me, after all."

Plagg launched an entire slice of cheese into his mouth and promptly burped.

Adrien's smile faded. "Plagg, how does Marinette fit into any of this?"

Plagg sighed dramatically. "Aw, not this again!"

Adrien sat up in the chair. "Because Marinette transformed into Ladybug right in front of my eyes tonight, yet in the end, she gave her miraculous to Chloe!"

Plagg frowned. "Chloe? That annoying girl who always hangs onto your arm?"

Adrien waved his comment aside. "Yeah, well, I don't know what's going on, but I _do_ know that Marinette and Chloe never get along—which is why I doubt that Marinette is Ladybug."

Plagg didn't blink an eye. Instead, he stuffed another piece of cheese into his face.

"Why?" Plagg mumbled around the cheese in his mouth.

"Because," Adrien said. "If Marinette is Ladybug, and she doesn't get along well with Chloe, then why would Marinette give Chloe a miraculous in the first place? Marinette's always saying that Chloe doesn't have enough of a sense of responsibility to do her class homework, let alone be in charge of a miraculous."

Plagg gulped down another piece of cheese. "Then it's not her. End of story."

Plagg gave an enormous yawn. "Now, can we talk about something else? All this serious stuff is making me really tired."

Adrien didn't say anything but he turned to look out the window. Paris looked really beautiful at night, with the Eiffel Tower lit up with soft lights and the residential areas glowing with their own golden lights.

Yet inside, Adrien couldn't feel happy.

It surprised him to realize that the thought that Marinette wasn't Ladybug made him sad. He felt disappointed somehow. It was almost as if he'd been hoping that it'd been her this whole time, and now that he'd found out the truth, he felt devastated.

* * *

Tikki and Marinette giggled together as Marinette showed Tikki her newest jacket design. There wasn't really anything to laugh about, but being reunited with Tikki was enough to make Marinette laugh at nearly everything.

Marinette's room felt brighter and happier than it had in a long time, despite the long shadows of night that crept in as the moon rose in the sky.

After having given Chloe her Ladybug miraculous, Marinette had met up with Chloe at the Grand Paris hotel and exchanged miraculouses. Chloe got back Pollen and Marinette got back Tikki.

All was right with the world.

Chloe and Marinette hadn't needed to say anything. No explanation was offered. Both of them were glad to get back their rightful miraculous, and even Chloe had no snide comment. It seemed as if their petty rivalry had happened years ago, for as Marinette and Chloe parted, they hugged each other and with that, sealed their mutual friendship.

Now, all Marinette had to do left was talk with Master Fu on everything that happened. It was time to tell him the truth.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Paris. The birds were whistling outside the window and the city was starting to stir with its murmur of conversation and rush of cars commuting from and to the city.

Master Fu set some tea cups on the table and raised his head as he heard someone knock.

"Master Fu?" said the timid voice.

"Come in, Marinette," Master Fu replied with a smile.

Marinette came in and shut the screen door softly. "Uh, Master Fu? I...have to tell you something."

Master Fu nodded slowly. "I know what you're going to say, Marinette, and I don't blame you. You and Tikki have an inseparable relationship, and I believe that it was the right thing to do to save the miraculous of creation." Master Fu frowned. "But I do know that these kinds of wishes take a terrible toll."

Master Fu turned and started entering the password to the Miracle Box. "Look at this."

The Miracle Box opened and Marinette leaned over to stare at its contents. "What—"

Marinette suddenly gasped. "Oh no! The Fox miraculous is gone!"

Master Fu nodded. "It disappeared as soon as the Ladybug miraculous was restored."

Master Fu looked at Tikki, who hovered over Marinette's shoulders. "What you did, telling Cat Noir to use his cataclysm to destroy the Ladybug earrings, was a _very_ risky move."

Tikki nodded. "Yes, Master, but I felt as if I had no choice."

Master Fu sighed. "Just be careful, both of you. These powers are not to be taken lightly. And it could've been worse. The miraculous of destruction, the ultimate balance to the Ladybug miraculous, could've been destroyed."

Marinette and Tikki both bowed their heads.

"Now," Master Fu said. "Was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

Marinette hesitated. Should she tell him about Gabriel Agreste? What would Master Fu say?

"Master Fu—" Marinette began when an explosion rocked the streets.

Marinette ran over to the window. "Oh no!"

Stoneheart was smashing the streets, halting traffic and driving cars into nearby buildings.

Marinette looked over at Master Fu, and he smiled and nodded at her. "Go, Marinette," he encouraged.

Marinette smiled. "Thank you, Master Fu, for everything."

She ran out of the room with Tikki in tow.

Master Fu smiled. "What do you think, Wayzz?"

Wayzz zipped over to Master Fu's shoulder. "I guess you _weren't_ wrong about her."

Master Fu looked out the window to see Marinette sprinting down the streets.

He sighed. "Let's just hope that she'll be enough to stop Hawk Moth once and for all."

_**End of Chapter 19: Turmoil**_


	20. Not Meant To Be

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 20: Not Meant To Be**_

Kagami Tsurugi walked with Adrien on their way to the bakery.

"So, you like Marinette a lot, huh," Kagami said as Adrien held open the door for her.

Adrien froze. "I—uh, I wouldn't exactly say it...like…that."

Adrien rubbed his neck, confused at how he was feeling.

He'd never stuttered before when it came to talking about Marinette. He remembered a time when Kagami had asked the same question and he'd answered it perfectly normally.

Marinette and him were still just friends...right?

Adrien blurted out, "I like Ladybug, Kagami. Marinette's not the one I love."

_That was the truth, right?_

Adrien wasn't so sure anymore. His head felt like it was spinning, and he felt nervous, his heart pounding at his throat like he was making a mistake.

Kagami smiled. "I see," she said slyly.

She opened her mouth to say something else when her eyes suddenly widened. "Look out!" she screamed.

* * *

Marinette bolted down the streets in full pursuit of Stoneheart.

"How can a guy made out of giant blocks of stone move so fast?" Marinette gasped as she followed the trail of destruction.

Marinette began to slow down as she recognized her neighborhood.

"I'd better transform now, Tikki," Marinette realized. "I don't want Mom and Dad seeing me."

Tikki zipped around in a full circle in excitement. "You can do it, Marinette!" Tikki cheered. "I believe in you!"

Marinette grinned. She opened her mouth to say the key words when a familiar voice stopped her dead.

"I wouldn't exactly say...that…"

Marinette was too far away to hear exactly what Adrien was saying, but the bits and pieces she heard intrigued her enough to make her move closer, down the street.

"Marinette," Tikki whispered, her voice tight with nervousness.

"Shhh, Tikki," Marinette whispered back.

She strained to hear and caught the last part of what Adrien was saying. "...Kagami, Marinette's not the one I love."

Marinette felt Adrien's words like a punch to the face. She felt as if she'd been dunked in frigid ice. Her body felt like it was in a meltdown. Her veins filled with scarlet fire, and her head spun so that Marinette saw flashes of stars in her eyes.

_No. No, it can't be. _

_It's not true._

It was Marinette's worst nightmare come to life, but for real this time—Adrien rebuking her right there in front of her.

Marinette stumbled back, her feet feeling like they were made of heavy lead. Tikki's voice rushed into her ears as if from a long distance, echoing like Marinette was in a tunnel.

"Marinette!" Tikki said frantically.

"Tikki," Marinette whispered. "I—I—"

At that moment, Stoneheart appeared right in front of her, his arm swiping off a good chunk of the bakery's roof.

"Look out!" someone screamed, and Marinette turned dully to see Kagami pointing and screaming.

Adrien turned and for a split second, his eyes locked onto Marinette's.

Then he tackled Kagami and they went skidding across the cobblestoned streets just as the giant section of roof crashed down where they'd been seconds ago.

Marinette felt like her world was still tilting and shifting, like a Ferris Wheel about to topple. Adrien's words echoed in her head like a repeat.

_Marinette's not the one I love. Marinette's not the one I love. _

_...not...love…_

_Marinette._

"Marinette!" someone yelled, snapping Marinette out of her daze.

It was Adrien, and he was running towards her, yelling at her to watch out.

_Watch out—?_

Marinette yelped as Stoneheart's enormous fist closed over her torso. She was lifted up off the ground, and Adrien came skidding to a stop as Stoneheart's other hand swiped the air an inch from his nose.

Stoneheart started leaping away, and Adrien ran after her.

"Wait!" he screamed. "Marinette!"

Marinette craned her neck to look back at him one last time. She felt too weak to fight Stoneheart's grip, so she settled for catching one last glimpse of her true love before Stoneheart suddenly slammed a fist onto the pavement, buckling the streets and smashing Adrien off his feet.

Marinette gasped, but she was quickly whisked away before she could see the look on Adrien's face.

But Marinette didn't want to see his face. She knew that Adrien had run after her because that was the person he was, willing to put himself in danger for his friends.

It meant nothing.

It didn't mean that Adrien cared for her more than he did for other people.

It didn't mean that Adrien thought she was worth saving, more than other people.

It didn't mean that Adrien loved her back the way she'd always loved him, and no amount of wishing could make it come true.

Marinette's love was just not meant to be.

_**End of Chapter 20: Not Meant To Be**_


	21. Dark Wings, Rise

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 21: Dark Wings, Rise**_

Cat Noir leaped through Paris's streets faster than he'd ever gone before.

"Come on, Cat Noir," he cajoled himself. "Go faster. Marinette's in danger."

Cat Noir landed on a building spire and tried to catch his breath as he struggled to orient himself. He recognized the neighborhood, of course, but was trying to figure out why Stoneheart would come here.

_Why would he come to my father's mansion?_

Cat Noir had a really bad feeling about this.

Finally, he spotted Ivan Bruel standing at the doors to the Agreste mansion, looking dazed and confused.

"Ivan!"

Cat Noir leapt down from the roof onto the streets.

Ivan ran towards him. "Cat Noir! I think you need to go inside!"

Cat Noir nodded and started running up the mansion's marble steps. He suddenly halted mid-step, one hand on his miraculous staff.

"Wait—What do you know about what just happened?" Cat Noir asked.

His emerald eyes were narrowed, his heart pounding like he'd just wrestled a lion. He had a gist of what was going on but needed Ivan to confirm it.

Ivan shook his head, his face pale. "I don't really know. I'm sorry, I couldn't control my emotions. The akuma got me and—and I don't know what happened after that but I know Marinette's in there. Hawk Moth released me from his akuma for some reason."

Cat Noir sucked in a breath. Hawk Moth _never _released people from an akumatization.

What was going on?

_What was he doing to Marinette?_

Ivan looked devastated. "Marinette shouldn't be a part of any of this. She shouldn't get hurt because of me."

Cat Noir nodded. "Don't worry, Ivan. I'll take care of this. It's not your fault."

Cat Noir swallowed and added, "Marinette's all right, I'm sure."

_I hope._

Cat Noir sprinted up the rest of the steps and burst in through the broken double doors of the mansion. He ran through every room in the house but found no trace of Marinette or Hawk Moth.

Cat Noir paused in his father's study, the portrait of his mother catching his attention.

_What if…?_

Cat Noir slowly approached the painting. His mouth was dry and his heart had leaped up into his throat. He knew he had to face the truth sooner rather than later, but his body wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

Cat Noir fought his instinct and reached up to lightly stroke the picture of his mother. His fingers felt the smooth film of the paint and stopped at a part that felt smoother than the rest.

The triggers.

Cat Noir pressed down, and the floor opened up behind him, revealing a circular platform.

Cat Noir took a deep breath. His limbs felt shaky and his mind was clouded with doubts and suspicions, but he managed to clear his head enough to get his thoughts straightened out.

_Get in there. Defeat Hawk Moth. Protect Marinette. _

Cat Noir stepped up onto the platform and was whisked down.

When the platform stopped moving, Cat Noir had to blink several times before he realized that the lair was devoid of light.

_No problem. I have night vision. _

His eyes quickly scanned the chamber. There was nothing on his end, but he saw an iron bridge leading to a little area on the other side of the lair that was filled with plants and two odd-looking coffins.

Cat Noir began to shake. His mind seemed to freeze, and for a moment, he had a flashback of his mother stroking his hair and holding him, telling him it'd be alright. It was the time after he'd lost a fencing match and had been besides himself.

His mother. Emilie Agreste.

_Father, what have you done?_

Cat Noir drew in a shaky breath and started stepping forward, onto the bridge. The lights suddenly clicked on, all at once, and for a moment, Cat Noir halted as the sudden brightness blinded his eyes.

"Arrgh!"

The yell was the only thing that kept Cat Noir from not getting impaled. Hawk Moth had stepped out from the darkness and deftly thrust his rapier at Cat Noir's back. Cat Noir barely managed to step aside in time and was struck off-balance by Hawk Moth's next strike to the knees.

Cat Noir tumbled down the iron bridge, hitting the railing hard enough with his head for him to see sparks behind his eyes.

Cat Noir groaned, then gasped and rolled aside as Hawk Moth's rapier striked the iron grating where he'd been just seconds before. Sparks flew as metal hit upon metal.

"Don't bother running, Cat Noir," Hawk Moth said calmly. He drew the rapier across the metal railing of the bridge, creating a harsh scraping sound. "You're stuck down here until I get your miraculous."

Cat Noir backed up, his eyes narrowing. He clenched a hand into a fist and drew the other arm back to grasp his miraculous staff.

"You're not getting my miraculous," Cat Noir growled in reply. "And I'm not running."

In one swift move, Cat Noir leaped upwards, avoiding Hawk Moth's strike, then swung his staff out, catching Hawk Moth in the temple. Hawk Moth stumbled back, clutching his head for a moment.

Cat Noir landed lightly on the railing, crouched in a ready position, his chest heaving.

Hawk Moth snarled and leapt forward, his rapier extended. Cat Noir leapt clear, but Hawk Moth suddenly changed direction, his rapier slicing Cat Noir's arm.

The weapon cut through Cat Noir's costume and lanced his skin, causing him to cry out and drop his staff.

Hawk Moth's fist crashed into Cat Noir's face, and Cat Noir crumpled to the floor.

"Finally," Hawk Moth said, his voice low and threatening.

Hawk Moth bent down and grasped Cat Noir's hand. Cat Noir reached back for his staff but it was already too late.

Hawk Moth yanked off the ring and Adrien gasped as his costume disappeared and Plagg reappeared in lightning sparks.

"W-what?" Plagg stuttered as he saw Hawk Moth clutching the miraculous ring of destruction.

Plagg stared dumbfoundedly at Adrien, who lay on his back, gasping from pain in his back, shoulders, and arms.

"Plagg," Adrien said weakly.

Plagg zipped over to Adrien and hovered over him protectively. "You won't get near him!" Plagg cried defiantly to Hawk Moth. "You'll have to defeat me first!"

Hawk Moth started chuckling humorlessly. "You fool. I'm not here to hurt Adrien."

Hawk Moth slowly reached up to touch the miraculous pinned to his suit. "Nooroo," he commanded, "Dark wings, fall!"

Hawk Moth's costume disappeared from the feet up. His black shoes were replaced with dress shoes, his dark pants were replaced with immaculately pressed red pants, and his tuxedo jacket was replaced with a cream dress jacket.

Adrien choked. "Father?"

Gabriel Agreste opened his slate-blue eyes. "Yes, Adrien." His eyes were hard and cold as he gave his son an unreadable stare. "It's me.

"Your father."

_**End of Chapter 21: Dark Wings, Rise**_


	22. Of Destruction and Creation

**Author's Note:** **This is IT! The endgame! My longest chapter, ha ha! I really have no idea how you guys are taking 15 chapters being hurled at you at once in less than an hour! How's my story so far? Action-y, I hope! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last installment! It's the endgame, and you might be (or not be) surprised at how everything turns out. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters or elements relating to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **

**Miraculous: Borderline**

_**Chapter 22: Of Destruction and Creation**_

"I suspected you from the beginning, Adrien," Gabriel said as he strode towards the coffins that held Emilie Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur.

Adrien limped after him, cradling his arm. He was shell-shocked, feeling numb inside and outside. Gabriel had forced Plagg back into the ring, so now he had nobody to support him.

Except for his father.

But even though his father walked a few steps next to Adrien, it felt like they were oceans apart.

Because his father was evil and Adrien was good. Two opposite sides of the same coin.

"I just never truly thought that you'd have the guts to stand up to me," Gabriel finished, glancing at Adrien as if examining him for qualities of a true hero.

"Why—Why did you never tell me?" Adrien whispered, his voice cracking.

Gabriel's expression didn't change. "You were not ready for the truth. And now I can see that you never _were _ready. You chose the wrong side, Adrien. But I will forgive you, because you are my son. And you will see, in time, that I am right."

Adrien's breath caught in his throat.

He felt betrayed. _No_. He felt _more _than just betrayed.

He felt angry and sad and hurt.

It was like he never knew his father at all.

Even though he'd had a nagging suspicion that his father was hiding something major, Adrien had still not been prepared to have to face..._this_.

His father, the evil Hawk Moth. Hiding a much more sinister plan, all because of his obsession with his mother. Emilie Agreste.

"Father, what are you going to do Mom?" Adrien demanded.

Gabriel didn't even look at him. "I'm not going to do anything to her. I'm simply going to wish her to be well, and she will come back. Just watch."

Gabriel opened his palm and revealed the two most powerful miraculouses: the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction.

Adrien stared in shock, his stomach plummeting as he saw the Ladybug miraculous in his father's hand.

"But how—"

A movement caught Adrien's eye and he gasped. "Who's there?" he said, his voice cracking.

Gabriel smiled but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't be shy, my child," Gabriel said softly. "You're going to have to face this like everyone else. At least you get a front row seat."

For a moment, nothing happened, and Adrien fidgeted. Who was Gabriel talking about?

Then, slowly, a pair of flats stepped out from the shadows. The rest of the body quickly followed, and Adrien found himself stumbling back in shock again as Marinette stepped up in front of Adrien and lifted her brilliant blue eyes.

"Adrien—" Marinette choked.

"You—" Adrien stuttered. "You're _working _for him?"

Adrien felt like his world was falling apart. "You've been by his side the whole time?"

It all made sense now. Marinette getting kidnapped. Marinette getting akumatized. Marinette destroying Paris.

"Was all that all just an act?" Adrien whispered, the pain in his voice evident. "You were so good...it was too good to be true. I—"

Adrien swallowed. "I thought I liked you."

Marinette was crying. "No, Adrien! It's not like that! I'm not working for him."

But Adrien wasn't listening. He was staring at her like he'd never seen her before, acutely aware of how badly she'd played him.

No. It can't be.

Adrien turned away, his jaw clenched, and Marinette hesitantly took a step forward, her arm outstretched.

"Adrien—"

"Don't—Get away from me!" Adrien snapped, angrily brushing his own tears aside as he stepped away from Marinette.

Gabriel watched the scene coldly. "Adrien."

Gabriel turned to face Emilie Agreste's chamber and started holding up the miraculouses.

"You're too impulsive sometimes."

Gabriel turned the Ladybug earrings around in his hands.

Adrien had a thought of tackling his father to get the miraculouses out of his hand, but something told him it'd be a bad idea. Gabriel looked relaxed but his body was tense. He was ready for anything Adrien might throw at him.

Adrien cast Marinette an angry glance, who had her head turned away as her shoulders shook, from laughter or tears, Adrien didn't know. And he didn't care.

_Serves her right. _

Marinette lifted her head and tried one last time. "Adrien, I'm not working with your father. I'm—"

Adrien blinked back tears of frustration and pain. "Don't, Marinette! You've done enough!"

He turned his back and felt his hurt like a solid weight pressing down on his chest. "Don't lie anymore," Adrien whispered, his voice rasping against his throat.

Gabriel started to smile. "No, Adrien."

Gabriel clenched both miraculouses in his hand, and as he stared forward at Emilie's beautiful, peaceful face, he said, "She's right."

Gabriel murmured his wish, and an eerie golden light floated up around Emilie Agreste's coffin chamber. Adrien shielded his eyes from the glow, and behind him, he sensed Marinette taking a step back.

Gabriel's eyes danced with the light reflecting from the transformation. "Marinette is Ladybug."

_What?_

Adrien whirled around.

Marinette shook her head, her eyes clenched shut as she shook in pain.

"I'm—" Adrien didn't know what to say.

How could he take back all the words he'd said to her?

Adrien started taking a step towards Marinette, but she stepped out of his reach and wrapped her arms around herself.

"S-stay away from me, Adrien," Marinette gasped.

Adrien heard her words like a slap to his face. "Marinette, I'm so—"

At that moment, Gabriel gasped and drew Adrien's attention away from Marinette. The golden glow infusing Emilie Agreste had cleared, and for a moment, Adrien couldn't believe his eyes.

His mom's chest was rising and falling. She was breathing.

She was alive.

"M-Mom?" Adrien stumbled forward a step.

He didn't know how to feel. A wave of emotions swarmed over him and he nearly fell to his knees.

_My mom's alive. _

Emilie Agreste opened her eyes, and for a moment, she looked confused as she looked at Gabriel's beaming face and Adrien's shocked face.

"Where—where am I?" Emilie whispered.

Adrien stepped forward. "Mom—"

At that moment, something made Adrien stop mid-step and turn. Marinette was looking at him with a pained expression, and suddenly Adrien realized that she wasn't pained because of the things Adrien had said to her. She was in pain because something was physically hurting her.

"Marinette?" Adrien said, his voice shaking.

He started taking a step towards her but his mom gasping in pain made him whip his head back. Gabriel was helping his mom out of her coffin.

"Easy now," Gabriel murmured, supporting his wife with the touch of someone handling a delicate vase.

Adrien felt conflicted. "Marinette—" he started to say, turning back to her, when she collapsed.

Adrien forgot everything else. He ran over to her, falling to his knees besides her and scooping her up into his arms.

"Marinette?" Adrien said frantically. "Marinette?"

He ran his hand into her hair, put his ear to her chest, but there was no sound. No sign of a living soul remaining inside the girl he loved.

His heart was pounding against his ribcage, and it felt as if there was a booming noise echoing in his ears. Time seemed to slow down so that voices came from far away.

"Marinette, please," Adrien pleaded, not even realizing that he was crying until tears dripped down his cheeks onto Marinette's still face.

He felt Marinette's dead weight and saw her pale, still face. He knew Marinette was gone. But he wouldn't accept it.

"Father. Father!" Adrien screamed.

Gabriel was by his side in an instant, with a pale Emilie Agreste behind him. "What is it, son?"

Adrien stared at him, his face deathly pale. "What's wrong with Marinette?"

His voice lowered to a whisper. "What did you do to her?"

Gabriel stared at the girl Adrien cradled in his arms for a moment. His face almost looked regretful. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But it seems as though the universe does right itself."

Adrien could barely get the words out of his throat. He was shaking too much. His world was tilting, and he felt his breaths coming in too fast.

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel gave his son an unfathomable stare. "It means she's gone, Adrien. She took your mom's place."

Gabriel took Emilie's hand, whose face had turned as pale as Adrien. She didn't seem to register Gabriel's touch. Emilie only stared at Marinette's still body.

Adrien shook his head. "No. No. It shouldn't be this way."

Adrien tilted Marinette's face so he could look at her beautiful blue eyes one more time. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs.

He loved her. He wished he'd told her. He'd have given anything to get her back.

"This girl," someone said softly, touching his shoulder.

It was his mom. "She shouldn't have died to take my place, Gabriel."

Gabriel stared in shock as Emilie gently took the miraculouses out of Gabriel's hand and clutched them to her chest.

"I'll wish her back," Emilie whispered.

Gabriel seemed to snap back into action and dove forward in an attempt to stop his wife. "No!" he yelled but it was too late.

Emilie had formed her wish, and she'd passed away before she hit the ground.

Adrien stared in shock, then looked down at Marinette's still face.

Emilie had wished to give Marinette her life back and take hers away again, but nothing happened. The wishes had been granted, but they couldn't be reversed.

Marinette was gone.

And nothing could ever bring her back.

_**End of Chapter 22: Of Destruction and Creation**_

_**End of Miraculous: Borderline**_

**Author's Note:** **Are you guys going to kill me or are you totally cool with this ending? I'm sorry if it was really abrupt. I don't have a lot of time to elaborate things so that they're smoother and less jarring, so there you go. Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is really the defining reason on why I rated this story T vs K+. Maybe a little dark for young kids. Do note that I do NOT want the show to end this way, and obviously not in such a dark fashion. I hope that our favorite couple will end up together after a dramatic reveal of course. I honestly have no idea how my story spiraled in this direction, but sometimes as you're writing, you have to go with the flow! Anyway, this is spmira, signing off until the next time in a while. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting my story! **


End file.
